


Рождество в Су-Фолс

by Alrami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alrami/pseuds/Alrami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативное развитие событий после 2.21.<br/>Дин возвращает к жизни не только брата, но и отца. Правда, цена оказывается слишком высока...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1.

Кофе обжигающий.  
Не из лучших, конечно, но очень горячий. А для Дина, сидящего в холодной забегаловке, его температура имеет куда большее значение, нежели вкус. Он всегда пьёт горячий и горький. Это Сэм с тех пор, как ему позволили пить настоящий кофе, предпочитает… предпочитал наливать в чашку половину сливок и вбухивать пять ложек сахара.  
Сэм.  
Дин греет ладони в гловелеттах о стаканчик и сквозь грязное витринное стекло следит за распахнутой дверью в спортивный магазин. Брат вошёл туда пятнадцать минут назад. Долго. Какого лешего он там возится? Дин убрал всех, кто мог бы помешать, но вдруг какую-то тварь случайно занесло?  
Ещё через две минуты Дин готов плюнуть на всё и бежать через улицу, чтобы выручить мелкого. Но всё же даёт копуше немного времени.

На исходе третьей добавочной минуты Сэм появляется на пороге, нагруженный двумя огромными сумками. В длинной, которую он несёт на плече, явно оружие; в бесформенной, что в руке, - боеприпасы.  
Уф-ф…  
Дин забывает об остывающем напитке, о промозглом холоде помещения, о вчерашнем огнестреле, по касательной выдравшем клок мяса из левого предплечья… Он смотрит только на брата, неторопливо спускающегося по ступеням к серому «Форду Эксплореру».  
Лишь когда внедорожник благополучно отъезжает, Дин допивает кофе и накручивает крышку-стаканчик на термос.  
Он укладывает термос в рюкзак, берёт со стола LR-300 и оглядывает кафешку, словно впервые видит давно запущенный зал, перевёрнутую мебель и осколки посуды на полу. Уличная дверь закрыта на висячий замок; выходящая на задний двор выбита, через неё нанесло опавшие листья и сухой снег.

Дин выходит в проулок, где стоит его «ямаха» - чёрная, мощная, стремительная хищница. Не Детка, нет. И не подруга. Соратница-сподвижница.  
Ему всегда нравились азиатки, и эта не исключение. За полгода она не подвела ни разу – заводилась с первого прикосновения под дождём любой интенсивности, при любой температуре, не заглохла, не застряла, не боялась бездорожья и препятствий. Она не требовала ни ласки, ни уговоров, как покойная Детка. Она была злой, но никогда – капризной. Леди-байк. Пантера.

Дин знает, куда направляется Сэм, поэтому едет кратчайшим путём.  
Сначала по пустым улицам с мёртвыми, брошенными второпях автомобилями, с разбитыми витринами первых этажей, с окнами, в которых давно не зажигался свет. Ветер гонит по мостовой обрывки бумаг, полиэтиленовые пакеты, горстями бросает в лицо крупитчатый снег. Звук мотора еле слышен – Леди словно понимает: шум здесь совсем ни к чему.  
Потом напрямик через парк, по хрустящей под колёсами мёрзлой траве, к пологому холму, на котором стоит четырёхэтажное здание аскетического вида, окружённое высокой стеной из тёсаного камня.  
Не доезжая до изрытой грунтовки, ведущей к воротам, Дин сворачивает направо, к реке. Возле свинцово-серой воды стоит небольшой ангар лодочной станции.  
Винчестер слезает с мотоцикла и, опустившись на колено, разыскивает припрятанный под мостками ключ. Рука в кожаной перчатке без пальцев шарит по земле, по колкой траве, пока не натыкается на ледяной металл.  
Он открывает замок, заводит Леди внутрь и укрывает сначала двумя одеялами, а поверх – куском толстой пластиковой плёнки.  
\- Не скучай, - говорит он сиплым от долгого молчания голосом. – Я скоро.

Дин знает: рядом с монастырскими воротами устроен замаскированный дзот. Более того, знает, что сейчас дежурит его приятель.  
В нужном месте перед кустами он присаживается на корточки и чуть отодвигает в сторону голые ветви, чтобы увидеть амбразуру, ствол пулемёта и глаза Стива.  
\- Ты вовремя, - говорит Карсон вместо приветствия. – Через полчаса начнёт темнеть.  
Дин бросает ему припасённую пачку сигарет.  
\- И это вовремя, - улыбается Стив. По глазам заметно - улыбается.  
\- Винчестер вернулся?  
\- Нет ещё. Сэм должен забрать ребят с электростанции… Да вот и он.  
Рокот мотора «эксплорера», загоняемого на стоянку. Негромкие переговоры вылезающих из джипа мужчин, звуки шагов.

Дину не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы посмотреть на Сэма. Он видит брата затылком, спиной, третьим глазом, всей кожей. Видит длинную худую фигуру в суконном бушлате с поднятым воротником, руки в вязаных перчатках, узи, висящий на груди, осунувшееся, какое-то потемневшее лицо и коротко стриженые волосы. Сэму не идёт Динов «ёжик», совсем не идёт, но об этом никому не известно, кроме брата; здесь лохматого Сэма никто не видел.  
\- Привет, Стив! – говорит младший Винчестер.  
\- Все целы? – это Карсон опять вместо «здорóво».  
Дин замирает, опустив голову. Хотя его трудно узнать, почти невозможно. Отросшие волосы непонятного светлого цвета – русые, сильно пробитые яркой сединой. Неровно заживший шрам от правого виска до подбородка. Глаза прикрыты фотохромными очками – не ради маскировки, зрение изрядно село после того, как Желтоглазый приложил его затылком об опору моста.  
Как и ожидалось, Сэм не обращает внимания на вихрастого парня в чёрной косухе, сидящего к нему спиной. Дверца в воротах немного приоткрывается, и группа заходит внутрь монастырского двора.  
Дин, прощально махнув приятелю рукой, поднимается и идёт следом.

Сразу за воротами построена баррикада, как понимает Винчестер, чисто для моральной поддержки, ведь для того, кто пробьётся через окованные железом створы, она не станет сколь бы значительным препятствием.  
Он проходит в узком, не более ярда, пространстве и сталкивается с Макнамарой. Командир ниже Дина на полголовы, лысина прикрыта легкомысленной лыжной шапочкой, рыжие усы обгорели при отбивании недавней атаки демонов.  
\- Янг? Отлично, ты последний, сегодня все вернулись. Чем порадуешь?  
\- Тишина, - отвечает Дин Винчестер, он же Нил Янг. – Не нравится мне это.  
\- Затаились, - кивает Макнамара, - готовятся. Если нас сомнут, людей в округе практически не останется. Да и не только в округе, похоже… Конец света, мать его. – Его взгляд останавливается на наскоро пришитой заплатке к левому рукаву кожанки. – Как рука?  
\- Нормально, - говорит Винчестер. – Я в порядке.

Он поселился в обители два месяца назад, с тех пор, как узнал, что туда пришли отец и брат. В сентябре ещё многие приходили и приезжали. В октябре – как отрезало, штат словно вымер. А может, и не словно…  
Дину досталась крохотная келья – три ярда на два – в самом конце коридора, где жили Джон и Сэм. Здешние дверей не закрывали, поэтому, проходя мимо кельи Винчестеров, Дин мог мельком видеть родных.  
Он и сейчас заглядывает в комнату, и этой секунды хватает, чтобы потом восстановить в памяти и рассмотреть мимолётно увиденную картину. Отец сидит за столом – спиной к окну, лицом ко входу; Сэм ставит перед ним две бутылки с текилой, отец хватает – да, не берёт, а хватает – бутыль и, звякая горлышком о стакан, наливает до краёв. У Джона одутловатое сизо-багровое лицо непросыхающего алкоголика, глаз не видно под набрякшими веками.  
Как он сказал сыну при последней встрече? «В Аду ломаются все. Это лишь вопрос времени». Тебе виднее, папа.

В келье холодно так же, как на улице, разве что ветра нет. Голые стены, выкрашенные кремовой краской. Небольшое окно закрыто ставнями изнутри. Кроме деревянной лежанки и табурета, мебели никакой.  
Дин ставит автомат к стене. Вскрывает упаковку крекеров, вынутую из рюкзака, и с печеньем в зубах раздевается. Снимает кожанку, свитер – повязка на предплечье пропиталась кровью, но уже сил нет перевязываться, - сбрасывает ботинки и, оставшись в футболке и джинсах, залезает в спальный мешок. Несколько секунд прогревает зажигалкой каталитическую грелку и со вздохом облегчения вытягивается на лежанке, чувствуя, как спальник начинает наполняться живительным теплом.

Несмотря на усталость, Дин не может заснуть. Болит раненная рука, ноют замёрзшие ноги, голова гудит от бешеной карусели мыслей. У него давно проблемы со сном. Он принял бессонницу, как принял всё прочее, - расплату за своё решение.  
Охотник догадывается, что сказали и что сделали бы с ним Стив Карсон, Мэтт Макнамара и остальные, если бы узнали, что в происходящем конце света виноват он, Нил Янг.  
Нет – Дин Винчестер.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

 

Полгода назад, когда Дин мчался на перекрёсток, вдавив педаль газа в пол, сдирая протекторы на резких поворотах, он не думал о последствиях. Он лишь хотел восстановить свой мир, только что разорванный в кровавые ошмётки. Он гнал Детку, словно под её колёсами дорога рушилась в бездонную пропасть, - собственно, так и было, он терял связи с реальностью и был подчинён единственной цели.

Он не помнил, как укладывал в коробку свою фотографию, кости, флакончик с кровью и другие составные вызывного заклинания, не помнил, как голыми руками вырывал яму на укатанной земле…  
Дин очнулся уже стоящим над зарытой ямой и тупо разглядывающим свои грязные, расцарапанные ладони.  
Демон не появлялся. 

Он в отчаянии оглянулся в одну сторону, в другую… Ночь была невероятно светлой, будто сияния звёзд и тоненького месяца хватало, чтобы побороть тьму. Дин видел каждую травинку, каждый камень, каждую песчинку. И в затопленной горем душе всё было так же ясно, чисто и просто.  
\- Я переверну тебя, чтобы вернуть Сэма! – крикнул он Вселенной.  
И сам не знал, произнёс ли эти слова вслух или они вырвались немым стоном из разодранного страданием сердца.  
Но миры услышали его.

Демон предстал в традиционном облике брюнетки в облегающем чёрном платье. Похоже, униформа у бесов такая. Дин почувствовал, что готов съязвить, - значит, и в самом деле стало легче.  
Демоница приблизилась почти вплотную и, улыбнувшись, провела пальцами по его щеке. Винчестер невольно отшатнулся и зло посоветовал:  
\- Руки не распускай!  
\- Глубокое у тебя горе, Дин… Ты готов на всё, да? Даже на вечные муки? – она говорила не спеша, внимательно заглядывая ему в глаза.  
\- Я согласен на сделку, на десять лет. Верни брата и забирай душу.  
\- Ну, положим, десяти лет я тебе не дам. Хочешь год? Тогда по рукам.  
\- По рукам! – выдохнул он, не думая.  
Демоница даже отступила на шаг.  
\- Полегче, тигр! – Её усмешка была победной, но какой-то вялой. – У меня есть более интересное предложение. Я верну не только Сэма, но и вашего отца. Да-да, вытащу самого Джона Винчестера из Ада, куда он, кстати, загремел по твоей вине.  
\- Неужели моя душа стоит столь щедрого вознаграждения?  
\- Не ёрничай. – Лицо брюнетки на миг стало каменным, лишившись всех эмоций. – Ты ничего не знаешь о душах! К тому же, твоя мне не нужна; по крайней мере, сейчас.  
\- Чем я обязан заплатить за воскрешение родных?  
\- Ты не должен ничего делать, мальчик. Наоборот - будешь должен кое-что не делать. – Глаза демона полыхнули жёлтым огнём, и тварь продолжила низким мужским голосом: - Ты не придёшь на ковбойское кладбище, Дин. И не позволишь прийти остальным Винчестерам.  
\- Сукин сын…  
\- Да, приятель, именно я. Попросил демона перекрёстка уступить место на время. Кстати, меня зовут Азазель. Неужто не рад мне? – Желтоглазый изменил голос на женский. – Не понимаю, о чём тут раздумывать: и брат, и отец, и душа – всё будет при тебе.  
У Дина не было ни сил, ни особого желания доискиваться, в чём подвох. Всё равно проиграет, так или иначе. Но если близкие будут живы, они получат возможность для манёвра, для поиска выхода. Для убийства Желтоглазого, наконец.  
Демон, читая его мысли, согласно кивнул: «так, всё так», но Дина не испугало даже это.  
\- Что за кладбище? Где?  
\- Неважно, ты скоро услышишь о нём. Думай, охотник. И поторопись, иначе Сэмми скоро протухнет, а Джонни… Джонни, н-да… О твоём папаше разговор особый и не для этого места. Сделка?  
\- Сделка!

 

Дин вернулся в Колд Оук, когда уже светало. В предутренней мари городок выглядел ещё призрачнее, чем ночью, и, казалось, серые безжизненные дома вот-вот растают вместе с туманом.  
Он затормозил Детку на въезде и пешком дошёл до здания, где оставил мёртвого Сэма. Не ворвался внутрь, как ни хотелось, а подобрался к окну и осторожно заглянул через мутное стекло.  
Ноги подогнулись. Дин осел, зажимая рот обеими руками, задыхаясь, давясь счастливыми слезами. Увиденное стоило его души, жизни, чести. Это стоило всего.  
Сэм и отец бок о бок сидели на дырявом матрасе. Джон обнимал младшего сына за плечи, а тот, по обыкновению, что-то говорил, помогая себе жестами, и то и дело поглядывал на входную дверь.  
Дин знал, что через несколько минут, придя в себя, они двинутся искать старшего, но настолько ослаб, что не мог подняться. Он сидел, уперевшись затылком в облезлую влажную стену, и слушал неразборчивые голоса, доносящиеся изнутри. 

 

Он примчался к Бобби в самый раз, чтобы успеть обсудить ситуацию, рассмотреть карту Вайоминга и сделать выводы.  
Прежде, чем звонить надёжным людям, старый лис Сингер присмотрелся к осунувшемуся лицу Дина, к его шалым зелёным глазам, к бледным губам, растягивающимся в невольную улыбку, и резюмировал:  
\- Без тебя не обошлось. Что ты натворил?  
Бобби умел вытаскивать информацию как из врагов, так и из друзей. Через несколько минут одуревший от радости Дин рассказал всё. Даже последовавшие слова Сингера не испортили ему настроения.  
\- Ты нарушил условия сделки, парень!  
\- Ни черта, - ответил Дин и опять озарился идиотской, по мнению Бобби, улыбкой. – Условием было никому из Винчестеров не появляться вблизи Адских Врат, я его выполняю.  
\- Ты же не считаешь Желтоглазого глупцом? Он посадил тебя на крючок, а ты даже не понял, что заглотил его.  
\- Бобби, я разберусь. Главное, они живы!  
\- Ты собираешься скрываться от родных? Сколько?  
\- Пока не прикончу демона.  
Дину удалось уболтать Сингера, и тот пообещал ничего не говорить Джону и Сэму об их встрече - пропал старший, и всё.

 

Дин осознал, что натворил, когда следующей ночью небосвод превратился в одну гигантскую тучу. Кипящую чёрную пену, пронзаемую ослепительными вспышками фиолетовых молний, из которой то и дело высовывались-втягивались мерзкие дымные щупальца.

Он понял: Желтоглазый оказался сильнее, охотникам под руководством Бобби не удалось сразу закрыть Врата, и на свободу вырвались тысячи демонов, тысячи смертельно опасных духов. И выпустил их не кто иной, как Дин Винчестер, тем самым погубив множество людей. Он был виноват в том, что согласился не приходить на кладбище! Пусть и не подозревал, что его появление может нести какую-то угрозу для замысла Азазеля, но демон знал об опасности и обезвредил врага.

Дин бросился за руль в чём был, в чём выскочил из дома Сингера, заслышав тяжёлый низкий гул, - футболка, джинсы и незашнурованные ботинки на босу ногу.  
Он знал, что не успеет в Вайоминг, и вообще нет никакого смысла ехать туда, поскольку демоны вырвались, а Врата, бог даст, уже закрыты, но должен был хоть попытаться, хоть самому себе показать, что пытался…

Демон настиг его в двадцати милях от Су-Фолс.  
«Импала» подъезжала, вернее, подлетала к железнодорожному мосту, проходящему над шоссе, когда с боковой дороги вывернул «фредлайнер», протаранил Детку в бок и всмятку прижал к высокому откосу.

Оглушённый болью, зажатый в искорёженном кузове до невозможности дышать Дин почему-то не потерял сознания. Он видел, как грузовик немного подал назад, чтобы облегчить доступ к «импале», и из кабины грузно спрыгнул дюжий водитель с заметным пузцом, одетый в стёганую куртку.

Он подошёл к раздавленной машине и легко, словно картонную, вырвал переднюю дверцу. Чёрными глазами – самой Тьмой – смотрел он на Винчестера. Дин не отводил взгляда, хотя кровь с порезанного лба заливала глаза, и стереть её было нечем – правую руку вдавило между телом и рулём, левую заломило куда-то за спину.

Одной рукой демон взялся за его колено, другую просунул под мышку и буквально выдрал парня из машины – под крик, хруст рёбер, треск материи и разрываемой плоти.  
Выволок, бросил под ноги и несколько раз ударил – не демонически, невидимой силой, а вполне по-смертному, по-простому, пинал, хэкая от усилий.  
В режущем свете фар кровь, которую выкашлял Дин на асфальт, казалась чёрной.  
Азазель, видимо, вспомнив о своих возможностях, отшвырнул Винчестера на семь ярдов, впечатав спиной и затылком в бетонную опору моста. Удар вышиб из лёгких Дина последние молекулы воздуха, и парень обвис, уронив голову на грудь, еле касаясь босыми ступнями земли.

\- Очнись, - говорил демон, – мы только начали. Эй, щенок, ты слишком легко решил отделаться!  
Дин сначала услышал голос, потом получил в лицо полстакана виски из шоферской бутылки и, наконец, вдохнул, натужно, со стоном, проталкивая воздух в себя.  
Он открыл глаза и попытался сморгнуть тёмную пелену, через которую неясно виделся лишь свет фар да две жёлтые точки Азазелевых буркал.  
Демон приблизился, и Винчестер смог рассмотреть его более отчётливо: горящие предельной злобой и торжеством зенки, перекошенное, почти нечеловеческое лицо.  
\- Перехитрить меня вздумал? – Желтоглазый провёл пальцем по щеке Дина – от виска до подбородка, разрезая до кости, словно тупым ножом. – Наглый мальчишка! Нелюбимый сын Джона Винчестера.  
\- Ты не тронешь их, тварь… - непослушными губами выговорил Дин. – Я не нарушил условия…  
\- Представь себе, не трону. – Азазель слизнул кровь с пальца и картинно развёл руками. – Зато с тобой могу сделать что угодно. Ты выполнил своё предназначение и теперь не стоишь ни-че-го. Твои ботинки, оставшиеся в «импале», сейчас ценятся намного дороже, чем твоя тушка, охотник.  
\- Ты что-то путаешь: предназначение было, вроде как, у Сэма, - поймав намёк на важную информацию, Дин начал раскручивать демона. И плевать, что он – избитый, порезанный, в разодранной окровавленной одежде - подвешен-придавлен к грязному бетону и шансов прожить следующую минуту у него куда меньше, чем у комара, присевшего на лоб.  
\- Вы были оба важны для Апокалипсиса. – Азазель снова провёл по щеке парня, на сей раз погрузив палец в открытую рану. Дин застонал, дёрнул головой, но Желтоглазый обездвижил его одним кивком. – Понадобились сто веков, чтобы под зорким присмотром высших сил получились такие уникальные мальчики, как вы. Чтобы взломать Первую Печать,- что это такое, тебе лучше не знать, - праведник должен пролить кровь в Аду. Сначала я предполагал, сие относится к вашему папаше, хотя… - Азазель скорчил кислую гримасу, - он не тянет даже на порядочного человека. Был я в нём, имел сомнительное удовольствие познакомиться поближе… А теперь выходит, праведник – это ты.  
\- Врёшь. Я не был в Аду и ничью кровь не проливал!  
Желтоглазый повернулся к останкам «импалы», щёлкнул пальцами, и в салоне вспыхнул белый огонь.  
\- Вот твой личный ад, охотник.

Дин не мог ни отвернуться, ни сомкнуть веки. На его глазах яростное неземное пламя выжрало Детку изнутри и набросилось на корпус. Когда взорвался бензобак, огонь на мгновение стал обычным, оранжевым, потом снова побелел до голубизны; металл в нём горел легко, как дерево… В его беззвучном неистовстве послышался тонкий скрип… нет, - стон «импалы», которым она прощалась с хозяином и с жизнью.  
Винчестеру опять стало нечем дышать.

\- И кровь ты прольёшь. – Желтоглазый внимательно всматривался в лицо парня. – Не своими руками, конечно. Зато и не кровь проклятых злодеев, заслуживших вечные муки, а невинных человечков. Как тебе понравится, если сию же минуту освобождённый тобой демон, вселившись в акушера, вспарывает животы беременным в роддоме? Если сию же минуту освобождённый тобой – тобой, праведник! – демон, вселившись в воспитателя, сворачивает шеи сироткам в приюте?.. Эй, только не отключайся! Мы ещё не закончили.  
\- Убей меня, - прохрипел Дин. – Иначе я убью всех вас, адовых тварей.  
\- Убивать тебя? Зачем? – казалось, искренне удивился Азазель. – Ты можешь случайно попасть в Рай, а тебе место в Аду. В Аду, который ты устроил сам себе. Жаль, что твои приятели подоспели и не позволили выпустить всю мою армию, но и та небольшая часть, что сейчас на воле, сможет устроить весёлую жизнь для миллионов людишек. У нас с тобой впереди много интересного, Дин, я ведь до сих пор имею виды на твоего братика… Так что, если выживешь сегодня, твоё несчастье.

Проговорился, гад! Отец ему больше не нужен, можно не беспокоиться. По крайней мере, в этом отношении. Но Сэм!.. Сэма надо спасать!  
Подчиняясь инстинкту «спасать Сэмми», тело рванулось из пут вражеской воли, но безуспешно. Почувствовав сопротивление, демон только сильнее вдавил Винчестера в опору.  
\- Если выживешь, охотник!  
Желтоглазый сорвал с него амулет («Это мне на память».) и провёл растопыренной пятернёй наискось по торсу Дина; хищно согнутые пальцы взрезали-вспороли плоть до костей – до плечевого сустава, до грудины, до рёбер.

Азазель отступил на несколько шагов, чтобы лучше наблюдать, как хрипит жертва, как вздуваются вены на шее и на руках от невыносимой боли, как непрерывно струится кровь по животу, по ногам, впитываясь в джинсовую ткань, стекая на асфальт…  
\- Добро пожаловать в Ад.

Демон не стал дожидаться ответа, зная, что парень уже не заговорит. Через несколько минут он повернулся и пошёл прочь из-под моста – мимо дымящей кучи обгоревшего металлолома, мимо «фредлайнера», чьи фары светили всё тусклее в рассветных сумерках. Когда он скрылся в клочьях наплывающего от реки тумана, Винчестер сполз по бетонной стене и рухнул в лужу собственной крови.

 

Затем Дину начало невероятно, фантастически везти: он умудрился протянуть ещё почти час и дожить до момента, когда возле него остановилась возвращавшаяся с вызова «скорая».  
Парамедики положили Винчестера в машину и, ужасаясь непонятным, чудовищным ранам, на искусственном дыхании и при нитевидном обрывистом пульсе держали его ещё сорок минут – до Су-Фолса и до операционного стола.  
Дину продолжало фартить: лучшая хирургическая бригада ещё не успела размыться после предыдущей операции и, не медля ни минуты, принялась за парня. Более того, у медсестры, уборщика и охранника оказалась нужная группа крови.

Через три дня Бобби нашёл его с помощью шерифа Миллз, которая проверила всех Джонов Доу в больницах и моргах.  
Интубационную трубку убрали, но говорить Дин ещё не мог. И видел плохо. Он узнал Сингера в расплывшемся пятне только по мутным очертаниям кепки да мазку бороды. И до конца не был уверен, узнал ли его самого старый охотник.

Бобби действительно был в замешательстве, даже оглянулся на других пациентов в палате интенсивной терапии – нет ли среди них Винчестера. Ну, никак не мог он признать несказанного красавчика Дина в остриженном наголо мужике, у которого через всю опухшую правую сторону лица бугрилась, исходила сукровицей рана, схваченная швами. Только незаплывший левый глаз сиял всё той же светлой зеленью.  
\- Какого… - начал Сингер, и голос его сорвался. – Какого хрена ты здесь валяешься, балбес? Передохнуть решил? А с концом света пусть разбираются другие?  
Дин приподнял обритую голову и тут же уронил её на подушку. Немо шевельнулись потрескавшиеся губы.

Бобби отвернулся от него, переводя дыхание, и вынул телефон. Связи по-прежнему не было, поэтому он подошёл к окну, поднял жалюзи и махнул спутнику, ждавшему возле белого «Опеля Синтры».  
Пока Шекли поднимался на третий этаж, Бобби стоял возле Дина и рассказывал о схватке на ковбойском кладбище, о том, как из двадцати охотников погибли семь, но Адские Врата всё же удалось закрыть и припрятать кольт в надёжном месте.

Бобби догадывался, что Дин воспринимает его слова как завуалированный упрёк, но не знал, как сказать парню, чтобы он себя не винил, - будь там братья, ничего бы не изменилось.  
Дин неотрывно смотрел на него единственным глазом из-под пластыря, пересекавшего лоб, и, кажется, не моргал.  
\- Чёрт тебя побери! – взъярился Сингер, не обращая внимания на вошедшего Шекли. – На твоём месте никто не поступил бы по-другому! Никто! Именно это делает нас людьми, а не бездушными роботами!.. Бери его, Крис.

Широкоплечий рыжий мужчина, лет на пять постарше Винчестера, и Бобби осторожно переложили Дина на каталку, предварительно вынув иглы из внутривенных катетеров.  
Бобби сгрёб в пластиковый пакет все коробочки, блистеры и флаконы со столика, кивнул Шекли, и охотники покатили Дина из палаты. Погрузили в лифт, игнорируя возмущённые возгласы медсестры, опустились вниз и положили Винчестера в минивэн, на толстый поролоновый матрас. Бобби влез следом, сел рядом и поправил подушку под головой парня: «Всё хорошо будет, слышишь? Залатаю, станешь лучше прежнего».  
Крис Шекли сел за руль, и «опель» отъехал от больницы за двадцать минут до того, как демоны, вселившись во врачей, начали бойню.


	3. Chapter 3

Бобби поместил Винчестера в мансарде и начал лечить по-своему - заговорами и травами.  
За стенами небольшого дома ярился, бушевал, хлестал кровавыми волнами Конец Света, а Дин лежал в светлой комнатке под скошенной надвое крышей и смотрел в потолок, оклеенный выгоревшими голубоватыми обоями.  
Приходил Сингер, что-то рассказывал, меняя повязки, что-то шептал, накладывая ладонь на лицевую рану, давал пить горькие отвары, заставлял глотать овсяную кашу, выносил «утку» и тормошил, тормошил, не позволяя замуровать себя в чёрной пещере вины и горя и тихо сдохнуть. 

Дин уже начал вставать и делать несколько шагов до биотуалета, когда однажды утром появился отец. Дверь на лестницу была открыта, и он сразу узнал громкий раздражённый голос Джона.  
\- Бобби, ты знаешь, где он!  
\- О ком ты? – Сингер говорил спокойно, однако напряжение чувствовалось и в его тоне. – О старшем сыне, который вытащил тебя из Ада?  
\- Я так и знал, что он скрывается у тебя!  
\- Джон, его здесь нет. Если хочешь поблагодарить Дина, ищи в другом месте.  
\- Поблагодарить?! За что?   
Бобби выдержал довольно долгую паузу, потом произнёс так же сдержанно:  
\- За своё воскрешение и за спасение Сэма.  
\- И за то, что по земле ходят тысячи одержимых убийц!  
\- Кто тебе сказал?  
Теперь паузу взял Винчестер. Отвечал он неохотно:   
\- Азазель.  
\- Ты поверил демону, убившему Мэри и забравшему твою душу?!   
\- Демоны не всегда лгут. Если сын такой ценой заплатил за моё спасение, значит, у меня нет больше сына.  
\- Старик! – в голосе Бобби прозвучала мольба. – Нельзя так говорить! Ты и Сэм… Ты же знаешь, дороже вас… У него дороже вас…  
\- Люди, которые сейчас гибнут, тоже были для кого-то самыми дорогими!  
\- Джон, даже если всё именно так, как ты думаешь, пойми: тысячелетний демон обхитрил, загнал в угол молодого парня. Ты сам-то непогрешим?  
\- Короче, если вдруг увидишь его, передай, что я о нём думаю.  
С грохотом захлопнулась входная дверь.

Сингер, не чуя ног, взлетел по лестнице на чердак и увидел Дина, сидевшего на низком продавленном диване. Парень обхватил ладонями низко опущенную голову и не шевелился.  
\- Дин… - забормотал Бобби, не решаясь ни обнять его, ни присесть рядом. – Дин, он просто зол и выбит из колеи. Ты же знаешь характер отца: успокоится и всё поймёт…  
\- Я скоро уйду, - сказал Дин.   
\- Куда?!  
\- Буду отправлять демонов обратно в Ад. – Винчестер поднял голову и посмотрел на друга. Глаза были тоскливыми и усталыми донельзя. – Что мне ещё остаётся.  
\- Ты должен окрепнуть, - запротестовал Сингер. – Сейчас ты слабее ребёнка! Дин, слышишь?  
\- Слух в порядке. Но, Бобби, я плохо вижу, всё расплывается. По-моему, у меня близорукость после черепно-мозговой. Достань какие-нибудь очки.

Назавтра Сингер с собакой, рискуя жизнью, выбрался в Су-Фолс.   
Он привязал Рамсфилда у входа в «Оптику» и собрал все найденные очки в большую коробку, перекладывая их пузырчатой плёнкой и стараясь представить, как та или иная оправа будет выглядеть на лице Дина. Потом обмотал коробку скотчем, взял «блазер» и вышел из магазина.   
Огромный чёрный пёс молча ткнулся лбом ему в бедро, псине тоже было не по себе в замершем от ужаса городе.

Через два дня Бобби поехал за одеждой для Дина. Рамсфилда в этот раз не взял, собаку было жальче, чем себя.   
Сингер ходил с карабином наперевес по пустому разорённому магазину и чуть не выл в голос от такого шопинга. Он нашёл бельё, штаны, футболки, рубашки, две куртки – ветровку хаки и утеплённую – и даже предпочитаемые парнем ботинки марки Роки.   
Когда Бобби закидывал вещи в пикап, ему вдруг захотелось оставить всё шмотьё здесь в глупой надежде удержать этим Дина. Но он слишком хорошо знал упрямого балбеса: тот был способен уйти в одних трусах. 

* * *

Первых демонов они изгнали вместе – заманили одного за другим в вестибюль школы с начерченной на белом полу белой краской ловушкой, и, пока мокрый от слабости Дин пытался наладить дыхание после пробежки на пятьдесят ярдов, Бобби читал «Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas».  
Фонтан мерзкого иззелена-чёрного дыма вырывался изо рта мясного костюма вместе с душераздирающим воплем, и Бобби бросался к несчастному. Большинство одержимых были живы и в своём уме, бесы пробыли в их телах недолго; хватало нескольких глотков крепкого кофе с бренди и таблетки валиума, чтобы люди пришли в себя и отправились восвояси.  
Вначале Сингер честно пытался разъяснить ситуацию и научить обороняться от демонов, но, едва очнувшись, спасённые ничего не хотели слушать и просто бежали прочь от сумасшедших спасителей. И Бобби перестал метать бисер, советуя лишь быть осторожнее.

Они старались охотиться подальше от дома, чтобы не навести тварей на след. Хитроумный Сингер выбирал город, куда отправиться в следующий раз, швыряя в карту дротик, - чтобы даже ни намёка на систему.  
Он начертил на огромном квадрате прозрачной пластиковой плёнки прозрачный же Ключ Соломона, чтобы заманиваемые в ловушку бесы не могли увидеть капкан, – ползал три дня, сопя, кряхтя, треща суставами и невнятно матерясь; работа требовала адского внимания, предельной точности, немалых физических усилий и гибкости.   
Дин не мог помочь старому охотнику, он не различал ни букв, ни книжных рисунков. Поэтому занимался зарядкой сетей в «супер тэйлоны». Это опять-таки была идея Бобби – ловить демонов с помощью выстреливаемой сети, вымоченной в солёной святой воде, со слитками серебра вместо грузиков.

У Винчестера складывалось впечатление, что Бобби давно готовился к концу света. Он не только соорудил в своём доме подземный бункер с защитой от всевозможной нечисти, но и организовал связь между охотниками с учётом отсутствия каких-либо технических средств для таковой.   
«Автосвалка Сингера», которая и раньше напоминала проходной двор, стала центром своеобразной информационной паутины, а Бобби, забросивший ежевечерние посиделки с бутылкой виски, - настоящим координатором разворачивающейся битвы с демонами.

* * *

Дин окончательно понял, что настало время уходить, в ту минуту, когда встретил Леди.  
Возвращаясь с вылазки, охотники проезжали мимо придорожного заведения. Дин остановил машину и пошёл в бар поискать сигареты. Однажды, случайно закурив, он ощутил, что никотин снимает напряжение и постоянную головную боль. Привыкание к наркотику было меньшим из зол, как и возмущённое пыхтение Бобби по этому поводу. Сингер ничего не имел против алкоголя, но считал, что капля никотина убивает лошадь.

Забегаловка была облюбована байкерами, о чём свидетельствовал десяток мотоциклов у входа. Половина повалилась, а среди ещё державшихся на подставках выделялась она – Ямаха, жгучая брюнетка, чью масть не смог скрыть толстый слой дорожной пыли; её стремительные изящные обводы буквально притянули Дина к себе. И он, на мгновение забыв обо всём на свете, провёл ладонью по изгибу руля.  
В бар он заходить не стал, оттуда тянуло густой трупной вонью. Было ясно, что демоны, вселившись в самых крупных представителей банды, уничтожили остальных.  
Дин оседлал мотоцикл; завести его без ключа удалось сразу, мотор, судя по звуку, работал безупречно. У Винчестера ёкнуло сердце, когда он услышал похожее на рокот Детки. А может, ему хотелось это услышать.

 

Бобби, стоя в дверном проёме, наблюдал, как Дин укладывает оружие и приспособления в сумку. Когда тот бросил в рюкзак кое-что из одежды и несколько банок консервов, Сингер не выдержал:  
\- Останься.  
\- Ты же знаешь: не останусь.  
\- Пропадёшь…   
\- Чувак, я должен это прекратить.  
\- Как?!  
\- Не знаю. Но я всё исправлю.  
Глядя в худое, тёмное от переживаний, обезображенное шрамом лицо, на котором нездешним упрямством светились зелёные глаза, старый охотник понимал: такой сможет. Вывернет мироздание наизнанку – и исправит.  
Бобби полез в карман, достал мятый листок.  
\- Здесь контакты в разных городах, может, кто-нибудь и выживет к моменту твоего появления.  
\- Спасибо, Бобби. – Дин взял бумагу. – Выучу и съем.  
\- Зачем это? – опешил Сингер. – Достаточно сжечь.  
\- Старик, ты перестал понимать шутки?  
Дин повесил на плечо рюкзак, взял сумку и одной рукой обнял друга:  
\- Береги себя.  
\- Сам не лезь на рожон, балбес. Будет возможность, сообщай, что жив-здоров.  
\- Где сейчас мои?  
\- Неподалёку, пятьдесят миль. Сэм на охоте, Джон… хм-м… дома.  
\- Дай адрес.  
\- Знаешь ведь, он не будет рад тебе.  
\- Я должен попрощаться.

 

Дин оставил мотоцикл на окраине маленького городка, загнав «ямаху» в заросли райского дерева.  
Домишко, в котором обосновались Винчестеры, выглядел заброшенным. Дин обогнул его, чтобы войти через заднюю дверь, которая, к удивлению, оказалась незапертой.  
С пистолетом наготове он вошёл в кухню, где даже не пахло едой. Такое бывало и раньше, если Дин не удосуживался что-то приготовить.

Из гостиной донеслось позвякивание стекла, и парень направился туда.  
Джон сидел на диване со стаканом в руке. Отец был ещё не пьян, всего лишь навеселе. Виски смягчило его нрав, оттого появление старшего сына вызвало не гнев, а лишь глухое раздражение.  
\- Почему ты отпустил Сэма на охоту одного? – спросил Дин, прислонясь плечом к косяку и не вынимая рук из карманов куртки.  
\- А ты пробовал его остановить? – хмыкнул Джон. – Тем более, он не один, у них там отряд или вроде того… Погоди, а ты какое право имеешь меня допрашивать? Считаешь, если вытащил из Преисподней, значит, можешь командовать?  
\- Я не ссориться пришёл. – Дин поморщился, увидев, с какой лёгкостью отец опрокинул в себя полстакана «Вильяма Лоусона». – Проститься хочу, уезжаю.  
\- Скатертью дорога!  
\- Я надеялся услышать другое.  
\- Спасибо, сынок, что воскресил меня и тем самым погубил множество невинных людей. Вот это? Убирайся.

Дин не только не убрался, но закрепился в комнате: плавными, точными, быстрыми движениями – ногой подтянул к себе стул, уселся и одновременно вынул из кармана куртки пачку сигарет, зажигалку, закурил.   
Джон отреагировал на это выразительным подъёмом бровей и большим глотком из стакана.  
\- А ты изменился. И не только внешне.  
\- Расскажи, как там – в Аду?  
\- Интересует место назначения? – не менее жестоко спросил отец. – Там души людей извращают в демонов. Ломаются все, это лишь вопрос времени.  
\- Я успел тебя вытащить или ты сломался? – голос Дина звенел сталью по точильному камню.  
Джон швырнул бутылку. Ну, не в парня, конечно, - промахнулся на ярд или больше. Дин не шевельнулся, когда его осыпало осколками стекла и брызгами спиртного.  
\- Кто будет присматривать за Сэмом, отец, если ты пьёшь беспробудно?  
\- А я пью с горя. – Джон демонстративно развёл руками. – Я потерял старшего сына, мою надежду, опору. Отдал за него жизнь и душу, и Дин оправдал ожидания – геройски погиб, закрывая Врата Ада. Для Сэма память о брате священна, он стал настоящим бойцом.  
\- Сэму нужно прикрытие, а ты…  
\- Кто ты такой, чтобы меня упрекать? Парень, я тебя не знаю! То, что ты чем-то похож на моего сына, не даёт права…  
Зажав сигарету в углу рта, Дин поднялся, снял потёртую кожаную куртку и аккуратно уложил её на стул.  
\- Прости, машину вернуть не могу: «импала» погибла. Береги себя, папа. И береги Сэма. Если сможешь.


	4. Chapter 4

За четыре месяца секс у Дина выдался всего два с половиной раза.   
Сказал бы кто-нибудь об этом до мая сего года, Винчестер лопнул бы от смеха, а потом дал в морду сволочи. Но сейчас смеяться совсем не хотелось. Для него самообслуживание было давно забытым, даже унизительным и «душить курицу» осточертело вконец.

Секс № 1 после Конца Света случился в июне.   
Дин тогда уже охотился один, хотя на каждый выход приходились два дня отлёживания в каком-нибудь подвале в обществе бутылки пива и пакета с вяленым мясом - если удавалось раздобыть.

Он проезжал мимо крошечного городка, названия которого так и не узнал, и, оставив Леди в гараже на окраине, решил пройтись по улицам – поохотиться и поживиться, чем бог пошлёт. Заслышав женский крик и пронзительный детский визг, моментально определил направление и выскочил в проулок, оказавшийся тупиком.

Неизвестно как забредшие сюда женщина и девочка лет шести жались в углу, а два демона со смаком обсуждали, каким образом их убить. Они были настолько увлечены, настолько упивались предсмертным ужасом жертв, что не заметили приближающегося охотника.  
Наконец демоны остановились на том, что самым лучшим будет вселиться в мать и её руками открутить голову дочери.

В следующую секунду один из них барахтался на асфальте, путаясь в сети, второй орал, получив в лицо святую воду, исходя вонючим серым дымом.   
Дин включил диктофон с заклинанием экзорцизма и, подойдя к оцепеневшим от ужаса спасённым, вместе с ними наблюдал, как из ртов мясных костюмов вырывается мерзкий иззелена-чёрный дым.  
\- Вы не ранены? – спросил он женщину, прижимавшую к себе ребёнка. Та, видимо, утратив дар речи от потрясения, только помотала головой.  
Винчестер помог им подняться и, проходя мимо бывших одержимых, проверил их состояние. Один был мёртв, второй жив; оставалось надеяться, что он продержится достаточно долго.

 

Пока не стемнело, Дин и спасённые постарались отойти как можно дальше от места происшествия. Потом обосновались на ночь в пустом доме. Отыскав соль в кухонных шкафах, Винчестер насыпал дорожки возле дверей и на подоконниках.  
Светловолосая голубоглазая женщина собрала ужин из найденных там же кукурузных хлопьев, залитых водой из Диновой фляги, и консервированных ананасов. За едой коротко рассказала о себе: её зовут Ванда; они с дочерью уже вторую неделю добираются к родственникам, живущим на отдалённой ферме. И спросила:  
\- Как это у вас получилось?  
\- Что? – Дин давился хлопьями. Впору было идти на перекрёсток и ценой души добывать бургер.  
\- Изгнание демонов. Вы священник?  
\- Я охотник.  
\- Вы спасли нас… Спасибо! Хоуп, скажи дяде спасибо!  
Девочка, не поднимая нечёсаной головы, возила ложкой в тарелке.  
\- Не стоит благодарности, - сказал Винчестер.

Дин спустился в подвал и нашёл его вполне подходящим для ночёвки – дверь запиралась изнутри, а узкое окно было плотно закрыто щитом, значит, можно включить фонарь. Он притащил два матраца с кроватей и ворох одеял. Один матрац положил далеко за стеллажами, свой оставил у лестницы.  
Пока мать с дочерью укладывались, Дин рассыпал соль и на ступенях. Оставив две лампочки на светодиодном фонаре, он снял куртку и укрылся ею, завалившись на постель.  
Спал, как привык за последнее время, вполглаза. И, проснувшись от лёгкого шороха, вырвал руку с кольтом из-под куртки.  
\- Это я… - тихо сказала Ванда.   
Он не верил своим глазам. Лишь когда она сняла с себя свитер, джинсы и, наклонившись, поцеловала в губы, поверил – схватил, повалил, подмял. И шепнул:  
\- Хоуп?..  
\- Спит, с наушниками…

Она пришла из чувства благодарности. Измученная, напуганная, она не испытывала никакого желания, зато захлестнуло его – жаркой, дикой, безудержной волной. Но Дин не мог просто использовать женщину; он не умел брать – и не отдавать.  
Понадобилось совсем немного времени, чтобы вялое тело под его руками и губами стало упругим, послушным, отзывающимся.   
Сдерживая себя, он довёл женщину до пика наслаждения, до крика, который она заглушила, вцепившись зубами в свои пальцы. И рванул вдогон…

Когда Ванда ушла, Дин, ощущая себя пустым и лёгким, как воздушный шарик, позволил себе улететь в сон, такой же лёгкий, бестревожный. Это было опрометчиво, непростительно, непрофессионально – так спать, когда вокруг бродят орды демонов. «Нельзя…» - укоризненно пробормотал Дин обнявшей его пуховой темноте.

 

Конечно, Ванда и не подумала его будить, и он продрых до полудня, что тоже было крайне неразумно.  
Когда Дин поднялся в кухню, выговор застрял у него в горле. Женщина обшарила весь дом и с гордостью накрыла стол. Кроме остатков кукурузных хлопьев, там стояла банка абрикосового джема и початая коробка крекеров. Дину досталась персональная жестянка с ветчиной, слишком маленькая, чтобы утолить постоянное чувство голода.

Раздобыть еду было великой проблемой. Демоны и их рабы, продавшие души за сиюминутные блага и сомнительную неприкосновенность, устраивали засады возле аптек, в продуктовых магазинах и на заправках, куда рано или поздно должны были прийти затаившиеся жители. Стариков и детей убивали, остальных использовали в качестве мясных костюмов.  
Дин не раз помогал отчаявшимся людям пробиться к пище и лекарствам, на какое-то время спасал от того, что сам натворил…

Они сидели за столом, покрытым пыльной вышитой скатертью. Маленькая Хоуп самозабвенно облизывала столовую ложку с джемом, потом подняла глаза на сидевшего напротив Дина.  
\- Мистер… А чудовища, они насовсем?  
Мать одёрнула её: «Замолчи. Какие чудовища?» - и с тоскливой усталостью тоже посмотрела на охотника.  
\- Прости. Она фантазёрка…  
Последний кусок ветчины колючим комом перекрыл горло.  
\- Хоуп… Я сделаю всё, чтобы не насовсем. Я… я исправлю.  
Дин не знал, что увидела Ванда на его лице, но женщина явно испугалась. И даже на минуту заколебалась, когда он предложил довезти до фермы. Впрочем, выбора у них не было.

Винчестер вывел Леди из гаража, усадил девочку впереди, на всякий случай привязав к себе ремнём, Ванда умостилась сзади, обняв его за талию.  
Ехали спокойно, демоны из городов почти не выходили, предпочитая обитать в относительно многолюдных местах. И на ферме были живы-здоровы родственники Ванды. Они сначала затаились, рассматривая нежданных гостей, чуть погодя высыпали всей семьёй, обнимались и плакали. Ещё тут водились корова, куры, кролики, большой огород. А также иллюзия безопасности и сытой жизни.

Впервые за долгое время Дину удалось вымыться по-настоящему, наесться досыта и выспаться. Он спал почти сутки, изредка приходя в себя, видел сидящую рядом темноволосую круглолицую девочку и, вяло удивившись, опять проваливался в забытьё без сновидений.  
Окончательно проснувшись, он почувствовал себя не бодрым и отдохнувшим, а совсем разбитым. Организм, нежданно-негаданно получив передышку, требовал продолжения банкета.  
«Перебьёшься», - сказал ему Дин и попробовал встать. Хорошо, в тот момент, когда он откинул одеяло, девчонки не оказалось в комнате, - Винчестер не ожидал, что будет полностью раздет. Он намеревался, закутавшись в одеяло, пойти на розыски Ванды, но женщина пришла сама и, разумеется, в сопровождении дочери.  
Она принесла ворох выстиранной одежды, а Хоуп обеими руками держала большую кружку.  
Пока Дин пил молоко, наслаждаясь забытым вкусом, обе не сводили глаз с охотника.  
\- Милая, - наконец попросила Ванда, - я забыла носки во дворе, принеси, пожалуйста. – Дождавшись, когда девочка уйдёт, она сказала: – Я поговорила с родными. Ты можешь остаться.  
Она смотрела на него печально и безнадёжно, зная – не останется. Даже на несколько недель – или сколько там суждено – относительно спокойной жизни. Спаситель, мужчина, за которым – как за каменной стеной, и чудовища, если доберутся до них снова, только через его труп. Если они с дочерью и могли выжить, то лишь рядом с ним.

Когда Дин, закинув за спину тощий рюкзак с домашними чипсами и сухарями, которыми поделились фермеры, усаживался на мотоцикл, к нему опять подошла Хоуп.  
\- Мистер, вы ещё вернётесь?  
«Нет», - подумал Винчестер и сказал:  
\- Не знаю.   
\- А у вас есть дети?  
«Не знаю», - подумал Дин и ответил:  
\- Нет. Не грусти, кроха, и слушайся маму. Всё наладится.  
\- Думаю, я должна отдать это именно вам. – Хоуп сняла с себя нитку бус и протянула парню. – Та леди сказала, что это для человека, который спасёт меня и мамочку.  
Дин, машинально взяв бусы, посмотрел на стоявшую неподалёку Ванду. Та кивнула:  
\- Это правда. Незадолго до… до того, как всё рухнуло, я искала подарок для знакомой, мы с Хоуп зашли в одну лавку. Мне понравилось ожерелье, и хозяйка отдала его даром с условием, что вот эти бусы мы передадим человеку, который однажды спасёт нас. Сказала, что у него будут седые волосы, зелёные глаза, шрам на лице и ездить он будет на чёрной лошади. Ты подходишь по всем параметрам. – Она грустно улыбнулась.  
Дин взвесил украшение на ладони, прислушиваясь. Он всегда мог определить, светлая или тёмная энергия исходит от вещей, попадающих ему в руки таким вот странным образом. Бусы были добрыми, поэтому он намотал их на запястье правой руки в виде браслета. 

Несколькими часами позже, остановившись передохнуть, Дин осмотрел дар загадочной торговки. Бусы состояли из неровно обточенных каменных горошин, по большей части чёрного цвета, но попадались и белые, и изумрудные. А одна, висевшая на отдельной короткой нити, была металлической, золотистой, чуть крупнее прочих. Наощупь Дин чувствовал, что на ней вырезан какой-то узор, но разглядеть не мог.


	5. Chapter 5

Секс № 2 после Конца Света случился через месяц.

Жара стояла страшная. Солнце раскаляло безветренный воздух, пекло так, что, наверное, даже Леди пожалела, что она брюнетка, а не блондинка.

Дин гнал на север, тщетно надеясь, что лавообразный поток в лицо выдует, выжжет из его памяти последний бой, когда десятеро охотников заманили в ловушку около тридцати демонов. Вернее, заманил один, ровесник Сэма, зная, что идёт на верную смерть. Остальные отбивали атаку людей – бесовских слуг, рабов, пытавшихся освободить хозяев.

Когда всё закончилось, когда стихли вопли и проклятия, замолк ровный голос из плеера, читавший молитву об изгнании демонических духов с Земли, - в мире не осталось никаких звуков, кроме тяжёлого дыхания уцелевших.  
Винчестер спихнул с себя двухсотфунтовое тело раба, пытавшегося отрубить ему голову. Дин поднырнул под топор и вонзил кинжал в солнечное сплетение здоровяка; тот рухнул, заливая парня своей кровью…   
Охотник сел, вытащил из кармана смятую пачку и трясущимися пальцами выцарапал относительно целую сигарету.  
Стоявший поблизости мужчина поднёс зажигалку и помог подняться. Затянувшись до боли в лёгких, Дин оглядел поле битвы: школьная спортплощадка была завалена трупами – рабов, охотников и не выживших одержимых; над ней висел тяжёлый, осязаемый, горячий купол невыносимой вони от крови, рвоты и предсмертных выделений. «Не могу больше, - тихо и звеняще проговорил мужчина. – К чёрту. Это бесполезно. Не могу». – «Простите», - сказал Дин больше себе, чем ему.

 

Он увидел щит с блёклой надписью «Озеро Гоффи – озеро с невидимой водой» и свернул вправо по узкой дороге. Через пять миль выехал на берег с несколькими стоящими в линию деревянными домиками.

Оставив мотоцикл в тени, Дин – с пистолетом и святой водой наготове – обошёл территорию. Никого не было, и, судя по всему, уже давно. Люди уезжали в спешке, не забрав вещи. Винчестер нашёл джинсы, футболку и куртку.  
Он разделся, сунул пропитанную чужой кровью, заскорузлую одежду в мусорный бак и спустился к воде. Та и в самом деле была невероятно светлой, прозрачной – невидимой над песчаным дном.

Припрятав взведённый кольт под выступающим корнем сосны, куда при необходимости мог легко дотянуться, Дин выплыл на середину озера и лёг на спину. Он смотрел в безоблачное, безмятежно-синее небо и думал. Азазель знал, что делал, когда не добил охотника: для Винчестера разверзся настоящий ад на земле.   
Дин содрогнулся, поняв, что внутренне уже готов покончить с собой – нырнуть в самую прозрачную на свете воду, к плавным песчаным волнам, а потом ещё ниже, глубже, в Преисподнюю, только бы подальше от растерзавшей душу реальности.  
Он испугался, осознав, что подошёл к той же грани, которую переступил, когда потерял брата. Только сейчас Дин был готов не заплатить, а просто уйти, и единственное, что останавливало, - чувство вселенской Вины не покинет его и после смерти.

Он поплыл к берегу, но всякий раз, когда опускал голову, дно манило, как мягкая постель…  
Звук мотоциклетного мотора был как нельзя вовремя.  
Прямо на берег вылетел красный «дукати», и седок, ступив на урез, снял шлем с головы.

Дин мысленно порадовался, что опять забыл снять очки перед купанием. Женщина напоминала Лару Крофт в исполнении Анджелины Джоли: рослая, гибкая, с длинными ногами в облегающих брюках, с пышной грудью под грязной белой майкой; в довершение сходства гладкие тёмные волосы были заплетены в косу.  
\- Привет, - сказала она, глядя на парня, стоящего по грудь в воде, как на старого знакомого. – Как водичка?  
\- Лучше не бывает. Полезай. – Ему было всё равно – охотник ли она на демонов, бандитская наводчица или какой-нибудь государственный курьер.  
Ей, судя по всему, тоже. Она расстегнула набедренный ремень с двумя кобурами и отбросила в сторону.  
\- Иду.

Женщина не спеша разделась донага, продемонстрировав Винчестеру лучший в его жизни стриптиз, и вошла в воду.  
Поцелуй был настолько обжигающим, что Дин успел мимолётно удивиться, почему озеро вокруг них не закипело.  
Он вынес незнакомку на берег, каким-то образом успел расстелить ей под спину куртку. Женщина не выпускала его из объятий, прижимаясь не только со страстью, но и с каким-то отчаянием…  
Было жарко и жадно до боли. Появись сейчас сонм демонов – и они не смогли бы разъять вплавившихся друг в друга людей. А смертным было плевать на адских тварей. Если бы Пекло разверзлось под парой, вряд ли там было бы горячее.

Когда они наконец разъединились, солнце клонилось к закату. Обессиленные и умиротворённые, они молча лежали рядом, пока женщина не потянулась к своему поясу и не достала серебряную фляжку.  
\- Святая вода, - пояснила она без необходимости, сделав большой глоток, протянула фляжку Винчестеру.  
\- Не поздновато ли? – усмехнулся тот, проходя проверку.

Они ещё раз искупались, кое-как оделись – Дин натянул джинсы, поднял из травы очки, незнакомка надела его футболку – и отправились искать место для ночлега.   
Выбрали самый отдалённый домик. Дин отогнал мотоциклы в укромное место, замаскировал их, а когда вернулся, женщина уже успела навести в приюте порядок: убрала разбросанные в спешке вещи, окно в спальне закрыла одеялом, отыскала бутылку красного вина и печенье.

В бокалах играли рубиновые блики от колеблющихся огоньков свечей. Даже соляные дорожки на подоконнике и возле порога искрились, как снег.  
И они всё-таки познакомились, хотя отдавали себе отчёт - это ни к чему; утром пойдут каждый своей дорогой, которая, скорее всего, будет недлинной. Но, видимо, подсознательно желали оставить хоть какую-то память о себе в гибнущем мире, хотя бы имя.

Её звали Маргарет Бетанкур, она предпочитала французский вариант своего имени – Марго. И действительно чем-то напоминала Джоли – большеглазая, большеротая, скуластая тридцатипятилетняя брюнетка. В прошлой жизни Марго была учительницей химии и по совместительству демонологом в четвёртом поколении. После конца света она решила применить всю мощь своих теоретических знаний на практике.  
\- А ты? – спросила женщина, отпивая вино.  
\- Дин Винчестер.  
Она едва не выронила бокал.  
\- Вот это да! О Винчестере ходят такие легенды, что я представляла тебя не иначе как Терминатора. Демоны боятся знаменитого охотника и мечтают заполучить его душеньку в Пекло!  
\- Знаю, - проговорил Дин. – В Аду мне и место.

Может, подействовало бордосское, выпитое на пустой желудок, а может, Винчестер действительно подошёл к последнему рубежу, к исповеди, только он рассказал всё. Сняв очки, чтобы не видеть лица женщины. 

Рассказал, как отец погубил душу, чтобы не дать ему умереть, как это было страшно, нечестно, неправильно, непоправимо; как погиб младший брат, и в его смерти был виноват он, старший, - недосмотрел, сплоховал, не успел подставиться под нож. Рассказал о сделке с Желтоглазым, о том, что натворил, выкупая жизни брата и отца…

Дин говорил негромко, скупыми, точными фразами, но по сорванным нотам в голосе, по сверкающим глазам Марго понимала, что этот молодой, сильный, очень красивый, несмотря на шрам, парень находится в последнем градусе отчаяния.  
Она понимала, что его нельзя жалеть. Таких не жалеют. И, когда Дин, осознав свою непозволительную откровенность, оборвал себя на полуслове, с силой провёл ладонью по лицу, словно стирая морок, она положила руку на его стиснутый кулак и произнесла одно:  
\- Я постараюсь помочь.

 

Они занимались любовью – нежно, сладко, прислушиваясь и изучая друг друга, улетая к звёздам и снова возвращаясь в полутёмную комнату, озаряемую лишь дрожащими огоньками свечей. Потом уснули, обнявшись.  
Утром Дин пробудился первым, принял озёрную ванну и вернулся в дом, чтобы одеться. Марго уже застилала постель чистым бельём и, увидев парня, улыбнулась.  
\- Душ свободен?  
\- Да, ступай, чудо. – Винчестер прижал её к себе на секунду и поцеловал в висок. 

Они доехали до шоссе и остановились попрощаться.  
Марго протянула руку, Дин ответно подал свою. Задержав его ладонь, женщина сдвинула манжету, открывая намотанные на запястье бусики.  
\- Интересный браслет… Откуда, если не секрет?  
\- Подарок одной юной особы.  
\- Она сама, наверное, не подозревает, какое сокровище подарила. Я рассмотрела его, пока ты спал. – Марго провела пальцем по круглым камешкам, задержалась на золотой сфере. – Эта резная бусина - очень древний оберег от одержимости. Мой дед считал, их носили атланты, так как у земных народов аналогов нет, лишь такие крошечные шарики, появляющиеся временами то тут, то там… Ты готов на всё, чтобы избавить мир от демонов?  
\- На всё!   
\- А если ценой твоей жизни?   
\- Да, - выдохнул Дин. – Да!  
\- Существует ли что-то, физически соединяющее тебя с Азазелем?  
Винчестер криво усмехнулся.  
\- Брызги моей крови на его мясном костюме. Под ногтями - точно. Хотя за прошедшее время он, наверное, сто раз успел переодеться… Желтоглазый забрал талисман, братишка подарил, я его не снимал с двенадцати лет. Пригодится?  
\- Несомненно.  
\- Ты экстрасенс? Медиум?  
\- Скажем так: владею кое-какими сверхъестественными методиками. Береги себя и жди весточки. Держись, ладно? Всё, что было испорчено, можно исправить.  
\- Как же ты меня отыщешь?  
\- Смогу. – На мгновение прикрыв глаза, словно прислушавшись к себе, Марго печально улыбнулась. – Теперь точно смогу.


	6. Chapter 6

Полраза случилось в сентябре.

Дин почти добрался до монастыря вслед за Сэмом и отцом, и надо же было пересечься со знакомым охотником! Тот попросил помощи, и Винчестер не мог отказать, хотя предчувствие не просто подсказывало: не лезь, а прямо-таки орало благим матом и хватало за плечи, пытаясь удержать.

Так и вышло.   
В конце концов, раненного приятеля пришлось оттаскивать в машину, а самому возвращаться в холл мэрии и завершать изгнание запертых в ловушке демонов.  
Когда чёрные клубящиеся твари унеслись по месту назначения, Дин склонился над одержимыми, чтобы проверить их состояние, не надеясь на лучшее – теперь чаще всего люди погибали, когда нечистые духи оставляли их тела.   
Ему показалось, что один из пятерых мужчин ещё дышит, он отвлёкся, поэтому последующий полёт на пять ярдов и удар спиной об пол были ошеломляющими до потери сознания.

Дин пришёл в себя через несколько секунд, подумав – ещё два-три таких приземления, и быть ему парализованным до конца недолгих дней. Фляжка со святой водой лежала в дюйме от пальцев, но раскинутые руки были плотно придавлены к полу, пошевелиться он не мог, демоническая сила была непреодолима.

Источник этой силы стоял в ногах Винчестера. Светловолосая круглолицая женщина в ковбойских сапогах, узких брюках, байкерской куртке.   
И с провалами в бездну вместо глаз.  
Ванда.

\- А вы, оказывается, уже знакомы, красавчик, - удивлённо проговорила демоница. – Шлюшка думает, что единственный перепих с тобой был лучше, чем сто раз с мужем! – Она села верхом на парня, и тот через четыре слоя одежды ощутил исходящий от неё жар.   
\- Отвали, сука! – прохрипел он, чувствуя, как невидимая рука сдавливает горло.  
«Ванда», усмехнувшись, наклонилась и укусила Винчестера в нижнюю губу, слизнула кровь.  
\- На тебе есть какая-то защита, охотник. Почему-то не могу понять, что это и где. Конечно, хотелось бы влезть в совершенный костюм, но придётся отказаться… Сначала развлечёмся, а потом я перережу тебе горло. - Она сморгнула черноту и теперь смотрела глазами Ванды. – Ты ведь хочешь свою подружку, я чувствую.

Бесовка была права. Его тело, измученное невыносимо долгим постом, отреагировало на женщину даже в этой безумной ситуации. Похоже, он опять ударился головой, потому что видел не одержимую, а просто Ванду – желанную, отзывчивую…   
Выхода не было. Ну и чёрт с ним, пусть так. По крайней мере, будет о чём вспомнить на адской дыбе.

Демоница разорвала его футболку, оцарапала ногтями грубые шрамы на груди, лизнула соски и удовлетворённо ухмыльнулась, ощутив волну дрожи, прошедшую по парню.  
\- Она до сих пор вспоминает твои прекрасные зелёные глаза. Не прячь их!  
«Ванда» сорвала с него очки и отбросила в сторону.

Окружающее для Дина расплылось, сливаясь в туманные пятна. На этом размазанном фоне вместо милого личика невероятно чётко проявилась омерзительная бесовская харя, чей вид отрезвил, словно пощёчина.

Увлечённая исследованием тела охотника, демоница невольно ослабила удавку на его шее, и Дин смог произнести:  
\- Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregation…

Даже первые слова молитвы подействовали на нечистого духа. Морда бесовки исказилась от боли, и, улучив мгновение, Дин дотянулся до фляжки.  
Он крест-накрест хлестнул тварь святой водой, набросил на неё – дымящуюся и визжащую – сеть и оттащил в ловушку.

Закончив ритуал, Винчестер подошёл к мёртвой Ванде, присел на корточки и, погладив по голове, закрыл ей глаза.


	7. Chapter 7

Утро не задалось с самого начала: Дин просыпается от резкой боли; ворочаясь в спальнике, он придавил повреждённую руку, которую следовало перевязать ещё вчера. Боль резкая, дёргающая, похоже, рану придётся чистить.  
После процедуры в медпункте Дин с очумевшей от анальгетика головой спускается в общую столовую, куда каждый сносит продукты, кто сколько может, а потом готовится еда – на всех обитателей монастыря. Позавчера Дин и Леди привезли три мешка с макаронами; добыть их стоило изгнаний двух демонов, смерти четырёх рабов и раненой руки Винчестера. 

В большой комнате с низким потолком и несколькими столами пусто, только Макнамара ест, прихлёбывая из большой белой кружки со Спанч-Бобом.  
Дин накладывает из кастрюли макароны с бобами – белки и углеводы, нормально – и, повинуясь приглашающему жесту командира, подсаживается к нему.  
\- Нужно съездить на мост, Нил, проверить, в каком состоянии заряды для подрыва.  
Винчестер, который за прошедшие недели так и не привык к своему новому имени, чуть заметно дёргает шрамом и кивает.  
\- Помощь нужна?   
\- Нет. Проще одному.  
\- Да я уже заметил, ты одиночка. В такое время люди жмутся друг к другу в поиске тепла и опоры, а ты наоборот… шарахаешься.  
\- Я потерял всех, Мэтт.   
\- И не хочешь пережить боль снова, - подхватывает Макнамара. – Нил, я не лезу в твою жизнь. Всего лишь хочу сказать, что если бы не ты и не такие, как ты, солдаты, профессионалы, нас уже не было бы. Ты ведь из спецназа, да?  
\- Из очень специального спецназа, - коротко усмехается Дин.  
\- А я полгода назад был флегматичным пузатым шерифом с сахарной пудрой от пончиков на усах. И самой главной проблемой в моей работе были подростки, пачкающие стены граффити… Нил, ты огонь и воду прошёл и явно сталкивался с чертовщиной раньше других, скажи, это может когда-нибудь закончиться? Или… или всё сопротивление бесполезно?   
Дин поднимает голову и видит, что пятидесятилетний мужик смотрит на него глазами ребёнка, который надеется на чудо вопреки происходящему, глазами Хоуп: «Мистер, а чудовища, они насовсем?»  
\- Я думаю… - сипло произносит Винчестер и откашливается. – Я уверен, всё наладится.

* * *

Они с Леди отсутствовали около двух часов. Как оказалось, за это время мир успел перевернуться ещё раз.

Дин оставил мотоцикл на привычном месте – в лодочном ангаре. К монастырю идёт пешком, растирая уши, прихваченные морозным ветром. Пожалуй, пора заводить шапку…   
И пора проведать Бобби; возможно, появились новости об Азазеле, хотя весточки, неведомыми путями изредка находящие Винчестера, были неутешительными.  
Только на кого оставить мелкого… За время летних скитаний Дин так натерпелся, что приходил в смятение от мысли, что Сэмми могут угрожать подобные злоключения. Если старший уедет, кто станет невидимым хранителем Сэма? Кто будет прикрывать его от бандитов во время вылазок в город? Кто – спасибо Леди! – прибудет на место назначения раньше брата и разгонит караулящих там тварей? Кто оставит у порога в отцовскую келью пакет с чудом раздобытой едой? Дин не всегда в силах подстраховать братишку, но чаще всего это ему удаётся. Он представляет, как рассвирепел бы взрослый, мужественный Сэм, заметив опеку, и ухмыляется про себя.

Занятый своими мыслями, Дин слишком поздно видит, что возле монастырских ворот собралось человек десять. В том числе и брат.  
И его заметили. Поворачивать после того, как Макнамара помахал издали рукой, было глупо.  
Слава богу, мелкий пока стоит спиной, возле чужого обшарпанного – чуть ли не с пулевыми пробоинами – «хаммера», разговаривает с кем-то.

Подходя к людям, Дин берёт чуть в сторону, влево, утягивая туда же командира.  
\- Всё в порядке, заряды на месте. Я на всякий случай сменил батарейки. Демонов не видел, они, похоже, по-прежнему кучкуются в городе. Нужна разведка.  
\- Отличная работа, Нил. Кстати, ты не знаешь никого по имени Дин Винчестер? Тут приехали ребята, ищут его, утверждают, что должен быть здесь. А у нас только Джон и…  
\- Так вот же он! – ломкий юношеский голос звучит для охотника тревожным набатом.  
Дин готов провалиться сквозь землю. А люди расступаются, давая пройти пареньку в камуфляжной куртке с кринковым на плече.  
Черноволосый, темноглазый, круглолицый парень лет семнадцати спешит к Винчестеру, улыбаясь во весь рот, как старому приятелю.  
\- Дин! Это же вы! Мама очень точно вас описала!

Дин смотрит мимо него на Сэма. На своего Сэмми, которого в последний раз вблизи видел остывающим трупом, которого так и не смог обнять после воскрешения. И Сэм смотрит на брата – с таким отчаянным, недоверчивым, больным счастьем, что у Дина на несколько мгновений замирает сердце, а потом всё же начинает биться неровными рывками.  
Он отодвигает подошедшего к нему паренька и идёт к мелкому, видя в окружающей серой мгле только лицо Сэма.   
И младший бросается к нему – большой, тощий, длиннорукий двадцатитрёхлетний мальчишка, вынянченный, выпестованный, выкупленный у смерти за непростительную цену…  
Дин, наверное, ненадолго отключается, потому что не помнит, как Сэм обнимает его, что говорит, только горячечные обрывки: «Как ты посмел… зачем… убью, придурок… как ты смог… Дин… я здесь… всё кончилось… Дин… Дин…»

Люди быстро расходятся – ничего особенного, встретились родственники, хорошее случается даже в теперешнем сумасшедшем доме. Ушёл и Макнамара, погрозив бывшему Нилу Янгу кулаком.  
Остаётся только паренёк и двое его спутников, сидящих во внедорожнике. Юноша топчется в стороне и ждёт, когда ему уделят внимание.  
Дин пытается отодвинуться от брата, но Сэм намертво вцепился в его кожанку, как в детстве – висел репьём и орал, что никуда не отпустит, если Дин не возьмёт с собой.  
\- Папа сказал, что ты погиб! Он соврал?!  
\- Он так думал, Сэмми. Я чудом выжил.  
\- Почему не объявился?! Почему? Ты же знал, каково мне!  
\- Были причины. Давай позже поговорим. – Дин поворачивается к парнишке. – Чувак, ты меня искал?  
\- Да! Мама просила передать вам кое-что, сказала – крайне важное. – И, отвечая на вопросительный взгляд охотника, добавляет: - Я Брик, сын Маргарет Бетанкур.

 

Сэм, отложив нелёгкий разговор с отцом на потом, повёл визитёров в столовую – поесть и отогреться. Он идёт последним и несколько раз оглядывается на старшего - удостовериться, что тот не исчез.  
Дин и Брик отправляются в келью. Винчестер усаживает гостя на табурет, наливает из термоса большую кружку кофе, подсовывает парнишке коробку с крекерами. Сам садится на лежанку.  
Молодые челюсти заработали со скоростью и эффективностью жёрнова.  
\- Мы едем на север, - сообщает парень. – Сделали крюк, потому что мама сказала, вы здесь. Я ведь не верил ей! Никак не могу привыкнуть, что моя мать – ясновидящая.  
\- Марго в порядке?  
\- Да, всё хорошо. Только токсикоз замучил. – Брик прихлёбывает кофе и давится им, увидев лицо Дина. – Господи, да вы же ничего не знали!  
Винчестер торопливо, трясущимися руками вынимает сигарету из пачки и закуривает, чуть не сломав зажигалку.  
\- Мама говорит, будет мальчик, - с беспощадной прямотой продолжает Брик. – Во время беременности экстрасенсорные способности стали намного сильнее, вот она и узнала, где вы.  
\- Она в безопасности? – хрипло спрашивает Винчестер.  
\- Она такой же общине вроде вашей, на бывшей военной базе. Там солдаты, врачи… Дин, она очень рада ребёнку. В другое время я бы сказал, что счастлива.  
Винчестер откидывается спиной на стену и прикрывает рукой глаза. Слишком много всего… Однако он чувствует, что это не последний сюрприз сего дня.  
\- Спасибо, парень. Когда увидишь Марго, передай: я горжусь ею и благодарен за всё. И особенно за ребёнка. Жаль, мне его никогда не увидеть.  
\- Н-ну… - смешавшись, произносит Брик, - ну, вы же приедете к нам, когда всё наладится?  
\- Я не выживу, - просто говорит Дин. Он убирает руку и улыбается одними губами.   
Юноша вынимает из кармана куртки истрёпанный блокнотик и огрызок карандаша, пишет несколько строк и, оторвав лист, протягивает Винчестеру.  
\- Вот адрес, где они будут. А по второму адресу живёт женщина, которая подарила вам браслет. Она знает то, что вам нужно, знает, как исправить. Мама уверена, вы поймёте.  
\- Читай, - просит Дин. В глазах стоит серая пелена, которую никак не удаётся сморгнуть. Названия и цифры, произносимые Бриком, огненными письменами вжигаются в мозг.

Брик уезжает через час. Дин идёт с ним до «хаммера» и, когда парень готов открыть дверцу, задерживает его.  
\- Вы будете возвращаться этой же дорогой?  
\- Очевидно, да. Хотите повидаться?  
Вместо ответа Винчестер вкладывает ему в руку ключ с тяжёлым брелоком.  
\- Забери мотоцикл, ладно? Он вон в том сарае на берегу. Хороший байк. Не хочу, чтоб ржавел.  
\- Вы и впрямь прощаетесь… - шепчет Брик.  
\- Всё будет хорошо, чувак. Живи на всю катушку, береги мать, расти брата.  
Дин хлопает его по рукаву и уходит, не оглядываясь. Поэтому и не видит, что парнишка неотрывно смотрит вслед.

Вечером Сэм приносит свой спальник в Динову келью и расстилает его на полу.  
\- Какого хрена? – интересуется старший.  
\- Я теперь тебя ни на шаг не отпущу.  
\- Я уезжаю завтра.  
\- А я поеду с тобой. И спрашивать не буду.  
\- Бунт на корабле?  
\- Придурок!  
\- Сучок.  
Дин достаёт из рюкзака банку пива и швыряет в мелкого. Сэм ловит её на подлёте и, открыв, с удовольствием пьёт.  
\- Ты хочешь убить Желтоглазого. Отец рассказал обо всём; в своей интерпретации, конечно. Однако, зная его и тебя, могу представить, что происходило в действительности.  
\- Угу. – Дин тянется за куревом. – Представляю, что он наговорил.  
\- Он злой и несчастный. Прости его.  
\- Ты защищаешь отца? Поистине конец света.  
\- Я присматривал за ним несколько месяцев. Он… другой, Дин. Тот папа, которого мы любили, умер. Из Ада вернулась его сломленная душа.  
\- Знаю. И не виню его. Потому что… Сэм, меня тоже там сломают. Я буду держаться, сколько смогу, но это неизбежно.  
Младший Винчестер так внимательно разглядывает банку, будто пытается разобрать послание, зашифрованное в стандартном тексте.  
\- Ты думаешь, что попадёшь в Ад?  
\- Куда ж ещё? Я заслужил вечные муки, как никто. Мне ли осуждать папу. - Поперхнувшись дымом, Дин кашляет. – Сэмми, я не хочу, чтобы ты ехал со мной. Останься.  
\- Мы всегда были хорошей командой. Неужели думаешь, что я не прикрою тебе спину в этом бою? Чувак, извини, но ты полуслепой, тебе нужна помощь, чтобы добраться до демона. Это ведь и моя война тоже.  
Дин тушит окурок в консервной банке на полу, ерошит отросшие волосы и говорит, сдаваясь:  
\- Ты ходил на курсы парикмахеров в Калифорнии. Надеюсь, хоть что-то помнишь… Ножницы на полке.  
Сэм проверяет остроту лезвий, недовольно морщится и, развернув брата спиной к себе, запускает пальцы в седые вихры.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь про курсы?  
\- Я всё знаю о том, как ты отрывался в Стэнфорде. И про дайвинг, и про бальные танцы. Из-за роста тебе не могли подобрать партнёршу, ты ужасно страдал, и вот наконец в кружок пришла баскетболистка. Но нет в жизни счастья: девица оказалась на шесть дюймов выше тебя!  
Дин смеётся. Смеётся и Сэм, лязгая ножницами; движение, которым он захватывает волосы брата, больше напоминает поглаживание по голове.

Утром братья заходят в комнату Джона; Сэм наскоро собирает сумку, Дин стоит в дверях, глядя на отца, который сидит на кровати в ворохе одеял. Джон мучается жестоким похмельем и, кажется, с нетерпением ждёт, когда сыновья уйдут, чтобы снова взяться за бутылку.  
\- Папа, мы вернёмся, как только сможем, - Сэм затягивает «молнию» на спортивном бауле. – За тобой присмотрят. Но и ты постарайся хоть чем-то помогать людям.  
Джон молчит, глядя на парней опухшими, слезящимися глазами. Сэм надевает на шею ремень от узи и выходит в коридор. Дин с рюкзаком в руке и с винтовкой, висящей на плече, поворачивается, чтобы идти следом. И тогда отец говорит вдогон:  
\- Пусть у тебя всё получится.


	8. Chapter 8

Винчестеры гонят «Форд Эксплорер» на восток, в Висконсин, в городишко Маринетт. Едят на ходу, спят на ходу, останавливаясь лишь для того, чтобы залить в бак бензин из припасённых канистр. 

Когда канистры пустеют, братья заезжают на бензоколонку, где дежурят вооружённые рабы. Это обычные горожане, хотя донельзя злые и отлично мотивированные, они не могут противостоять умелым, хладнокровным охотникам.  
Пока мелкий заполняет бензином бак и все возможные ёмкости, Дин дышит свежим воздухом. День морозный, пасмурный, и на покрытом снежком асфальте кровь, растёкшаяся из-под трупов, кажется почти чёрной.

Винчестер отворачивается от убитых и вытаскивает из кармана косухи смятую пачку, к сожалению, пустую.  
Сэм, который всю дорогу носится с ним, как курица с яйцом, тут же подскакивает: «Подожди, я сейчас». Огибая пятна на асфальте, он бежит в здание и спустя минуту приносит коробку с сигаретами, бутербродами и бутылками пива.  
\- Вот, помародёрствовал.   
Младший садится за руль, старший на пассажирское сиденье.

Они отъезжают на достаточное расстояние, чтобы замести следы, тормозят и перекусывают. Дин пихает в себя сэндвичи, просто зная: надо поесть; на вкус они напоминают гофрокартон с клеем. Он косится на брата - Сэм уминает бутеры с явным энтузиазмом, так что с ними всё в порядке. Это с Дином неладное… Пиво горько-солёное. Винчестер еле удерживается, чтобы не выплюнуть его на пол, глотает с отвращением и протягивает бутылку удивлённо моргающему Сэму.

 

Серый внедорожник, подобно неуловимому и почти неразличимому призраку, мчится по пустому заснеженному шоссе сквозь мешанину белых хлопьев. Зима наступила…  
Дин задрёмывает, сползает-наваливается головой на братнино плечо. Сэм замирает, боясь лишний раз пошевелиться.  
Убаюканному бесконечной лентой дороги и снежными мотыльками, скачущими по лобовому стеклу, Дину кажется, что от огромного парня, пропахшего потом, порохом, бензином, пробивается незабвенный младенческий аромат.

Сэмми пошёл в год.   
Они тогда играли на затёртом, с пролысинами, мотельном ковролине; Дин пытался разобрать робота и понять, как это он может двигаться самостоятельно, без провода, а мелкий поодаль возился с кубиками. Дин услышал звонкое, восторженное «Ди-инь!» - и поднял голову, чтобы увидеть первые шаги брата. Сэмми ковылял к нему, пытаясь сохранить равновесие, растопырив лапки, светясь круглым личиком.   
Он всё-таки добрёл, обнял старшего за шею и засмеялся. А Дин прижимал к себе толстенькое тельце, дышал тёплым, молочным, сладким счастьем и думал, что папа опять немного рассердится. Как несколько недель назад, когда первым словом, что в своей жизни сказал Сэмми, было «Инь».

* * *

Дин ведёт машину, Сэм - за штурмана, прокладывает маршрут к берегу Мичигана по окраинам городка, на всякий случай минуя торговые центры и больницы. К приятному удивлению, Маринетт жив: попадаются отпечатки шин и подошв, лают собаки, однажды донеслась музыка.

Адрес, присланный Марго, указывает на деревянный коттедж, расположенный в сотне ярдах от воды.   
Винчестеры загоняют машину в гараж нежилого дома неподалёку, правда, ролл-дверь опустить не смогли. Берут поклажу и с оружием наготове двигаются к цели. 

Дом стоит посреди круглой площадки. Сложенный из неоструганного, покрытого коричневым консервантом бруса, с нарочито грубой резной вывеской над входом «Лавка Матушки Лисы», он завершён двускатной крышей, нелогично высокой, вытянутой, острой.  
Площадка запорошена снегом, но местами ветер его сдул, обнажив пятнистый бетон. Дин замедляет шаг, разглядывая пятна, показавшиеся знакомыми. Он даже приседает и, жмурясь от бросаемой в лицо белой крупы, расчищает рукой небольшой участок.  
Отошедший вперёд Сэм оборачивается: «Ты чего там?»  
\- Это ловушка, чувак.  
\- Что?!  
\- Это ловушка для демонов, выполненная в футовом слое бетона. Её и гранатой не возьмёшь. Похоже, Марго не ошиблась… Матушка Лиса, значит.

Дверь в лавку не заперта. Мелодично звякнул колокольчик.  
Для торгового зала помещение совсем небольшое – несколько полок со склянками, полотняными мешками и шкатулками, прилавок, голландская печь в углу.  
\- Люди думают, знаки на площадке для украшения, - говорит хозяйка, выходя к посетителям.   
\- В вашем городе нет демонов?  
\- Маринетт есть кому охранять, - отвечает Матушка. На вид ей около пятидесяти. Она и в самом деле чем-то походит на лису: раскосыми светло-карими глазами и мастью - гладко причёсанными, блестящими огненно-рыжими волосами. Женщина одета в длинное, до пят, серое платье и вязаную зелёную кофту. На ней бусы – точно такие же, как браслет Дина.  
Винчестер приподнимает манжет куртки и показывает Матушке запястье с ниткой каменных горошин.  
\- Я сразу поняла, что это ты. Добрались мальчики… - она оглядывает каждого с ног до головы, - не очень здоровые, но живые. Слава богу.  
\- Вы всё знаете обо мне? – торопится Дин. – Сможете помочь?  
\- О, далеко не всё. Но многое. Мы вместе попробуем разобраться, как исправить ситуацию. После того, как выспитесь.  
\- Нет времени!  
\- Решения нужно принимать на трезвую и свежую голову. Идёмте.  
Её тон далёк от повелительного, но у парня пропадает желание сопротивляться.

Винчестеры следом за Матушкой Лисой спускаются в подвальное помещение и окунаются в забытое восхитительное тепло мирного дома.  
Посреди комнаты с низким – Сэм вынужден пригибать голову - потолком стоит аккуратная металлическая печь с запасом поленьев. Из мебели ещё стеллаж с коробками и банками, в дальнем углу большой разложенный диван, поближе к печке – две кушетки.   
\- Укладывайтесь и спите, сколько хотите. Вас никто не потревожит.  
Парни подвигают одну из кушеток к дивану, чтобы ноги вместились, и снимают куртки.  
\- Простите, помыться не было возможности, - смущённо говорит Сэм. – Амбре от нас…  
\- Это наименьшая из проблем, не так ли? Захотите есть, на столе суп; он под одеялом, поэтому тёплый. Старшенький, тебя как зовут?  
\- Дин. А моего брата Сэм.  
\- С рукой у тебя неважно, дай перевяжу.

Мелкий уже спит, смешно раскрыв рот и похрапывая. Вопреки ожиданию, обработка не причиняет боли. Дин даже задрёмывает, опустив голову на здоровую руку. Матушка Лиса что-то шепчет еле слышно, то наклонившись к ране, то потянувшись к Динову уху.  
Закончив дело, она ведёт сонного парня к дивану и, когда тот укладывается рядом с братом, спрашивает:  
\- Можно взять браслет? Хочу посмотреть, что с тобой было…  
Последнее, что чувствует Дин, - как с его запястья снимают бусики. 

Он засыпает, и приходят лёгкие, радостные сны: они с Сэмом бегают по лужайке, пытаясь запустить воздушного змея, а отец улыбается, сидя с бутылкой пива в руке в распахнутой на все дверцы «импале»; мама подбирает для него галстук, Дину пятнадцать, а она жива и наставляет, как нужно вести себя в дорогущем ресторане, куда он отправляется на день рождения одноклассницы; Кэсси и он под летним дождём, когда солнце пронизывает струи и с неба сыплются мириады крохотных радуг, и платье облепляет фигурку девушки, а его обжигающее желание точёного тела вдруг превращается в не менее горячую, томительную нежность, и он понимает: это – любовь…  
Сквозь сон Дин слышит, как встаёт Сэм, брякает крышкой кастрюли, хлюпает супом, и думает, что мелкий наверняка постесняется съесть столько, сколько хочется, и снова уплывает в безмятежный мир.

 

Сытый Сэмми спит без задних ног.   
Дин надевает ботинки, поглядывая на младшего – не разбудил ли, умывается блаженно-тёплой, комнатной температуры, водой и, накинув на плечи куртку, поднимается по лестнице.

Матушка Лиса ждёт в маленькой комнате, занятой двумя книжными шкафами, двумя стульями и круглым столиком с одиноко лежащим браслетом. Окно задёрнуто плотной шторой.  
\- Ты всегда был таким худым? – вместо приветствия спрашивает она.  
\- Нет, за последние месяцы дошёл. – Винчестер без спроса садится на свободный стул. – Кроме того, не было шрама на морде.  
\- Дин, во всём есть оборотная сторона. В то время, как Азазель расправлялся с тобой, он не мог отвлекаться на других врагов. В результате тринадцать охотников ушли от Адских Врат живыми.  
\- В результате были убиты тысячи людей. И умрёт ещё больше!  
\- Боже мой, ты до сих пор думаешь, что виноват в этой истории?  
\- Вы считаете иначе?  
\- Тебя использовали. Как пешку. Но игроки забыли, что загнанная на край безысходности пешка может стать ферзём. 

Лиса кладёт изящную ладонь на руку Дина и заглядывает в глаза. У парня озноб прокатывает по спине от этого пронзительного взгляда, полного вековой мудрости. И вопрос вырывается сам собой:  
\- Кто вы?   
\- В вашем понятии наверняка нечто сверхъестественное. Я живу очень давно и владею знанием, недоступным современным людям. Мои предки происходят от людей, которые чудом спаслись, когда их родина погрузилась в пучины океана.  
\- Значит, моя подруга была права, - Дин прикасается к браслету, - эта штука от атлантов, благодаря ей я временами вижу нечистые образины… Что вы говорили о ферзе? Он может загнать выпущенных демонов обратно в Ад?  
\- Нет. Но в твоих силах всё прекратить.  
\- Как?!  
Винчестер хватает тонкую кисть и сжимает так, что лицо Матушки искажается от боли, однако женщина даже не пытается высвободить руку.  
\- Ценой твоей жизни.  
\- Я согласен! – не раздумывая ни мгновения, почти кричит Дин. Он бледен до синевы, губы исчезли, только глаза горят неистовой последней надеждой и решимостью.   
\- Не всё так просто. Чтобы разрушить эту реальность, ты должен убить Азазеля одновременно с собой пулей из того самого кольта.  
Разум Винчестера пропускает слова «убить» и «одновременно». Дин слышит одно.  
\- То есть как – разрушить реальность? Устроить окончательный конец света?!  
\- Этот мир просто прекратит существование. И от какого-то мгновения в прошлом… не знаю, десять, двадцать лет назад… начнёт создаваться новый вариант.  
\- Значит, люди всё равно погибнут?  
\- Дин, умрёшь только ты. Остальные ничего не заметят, для них просто не будет лет, прожитых при нашествии. Реальность изменится в течение наносекунды. Вернутся к жизни даже те, кого убили демоны за полгода.

Винчестер, отпустив руку женщины, растирает лицо ладонями, пытаясь обрести равновесие.  
\- Я не понимаю, - признаётся он. – Мне ничего не остаётся, как поверить вам. Что будет с моими родными?  
\- Они будут жить, - мягко говорит Матушка. Она наматывает бусики на запястье парня, виток к витку; охотник следит за её движениями. – Три условия, Дин, выполни их и всё получится. Первое: на тебе должен быть этот браслет. Второе: на тебе должен быть амулет, подаренный братом. Третье: ты должен убить себя и демона в один и тот же миг.   
\- Я сделаю это, - говорит Дин низким хрипловатым голосом. – Не представляю, как, но сделаю. Оно стоит вечных мук.  
\- Ты собираешься в Ад?  
\- Куда же ещё – после всего, что натворил.  
\- Куда - не нам решать… Двадцать четвёртого декабря Азазель будет в торговом центре, Западная Двенадцатая улица. Я не способна воевать с древним демоном, но устрою так, чтобы он туда пришёл.  
\- Вы не назвали город, Матушка.  
Женщина встаёт, обходит Дина, погладив его по плечу, и, наклонившись к уху, тихо и чётко произносит:  
\- Су-Фолс.


	9. Chapter 9

Они в дороге уже пять часов, а Дин не произнёс ни слова, даже музыку не включил. Смотрит только на дорогу.  
Сэма тяготит тишина в салоне, однако он даже не пытается завести разговор. Младший чувствует: пока он отсыпался более суток, у Дина состоялась очень серьёзная беседа с Матушкой Лисой, о результатах которой брат не желает говорить. Сэм владеет несколькими способами раскрутить старшего на откровенность, но сейчас все они представляются неуместными.

_Хозяйка еле успела накормить Сэма. Дин давился каждой ложкой и, наконец, сбежал готовить машину._   
_\- У тебя необыкновенный брат, - сказала Матушка, заворачивая еду в дорогу._   
_\- Знаю. Я с четырёх лет смотрю на него, как на героя._   
_\- Белый ферзь, - задумчиво проговорила женщина. – Он и не подозревает о своей силе… - Она посмотрела в глаза младшего Винчестера. – Вы стоите друга друга, мальчики. Продумывай каждый свой шаг, Сэм, будь очень осторожен. Жаль, большего сказать не могу._   
_Сэм благодарит, хотя от Матушки Лисы не услышал ничего нового: будь осторожен – так ведь каждый день это говорят._

Сэм поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на своего невероятного брата, фигуру космических масштабов, и видит усталого парня, который одной рукой держит руль, а второй потирает глаза, зажав в зубах заушник очков.  
\- Никогда не прощу, что ты скрывался от меня! – неожиданно для самого себя говорит Сэм.  
\- Чувак… Мы уже всё обсудили, нет?  
\- Ты сто раз обещал, что будешь рядом всегда! А сам сбежал! - выпаливает младший и невольно съёживается, готовый получить в ответ: «Кто сбежал первым? Кто меня бросил?».  
Но получает более неожиданное и жестокое.  
Дин останавливает машину на обочине и разворачивается к брату, так и не нацепив очки, отчего подслеповатый взгляд по-детски беззащитен.  
\- Я ушёл потому, что недостоин тебя. И папы.  
Сэм задыхается, словно получив удар в солнечное сплетение. Услышанные слова – на разрыв аорты, Дин не шутит, он действительно так думает!  
Младший теряет дар речи. Он не знает, как объяснить этому упрямому героическому придурку, что тот всегда был примером ему, защитником, наставником, самым лучшим старшим братом, бóльшим отцом, чем Джон.  
\- Сэм, я боялся навлечь на вас беду. Прости, что оставил тебя… Прости, братишка.

Сэм закрывает лицо руками и всхлипывает. Ему безмерно стыдно, однако удержаться он не может. Здоровенный шестифутовый мужик, битый и стреляный, ревёт, как шестилетний Сэмми, который спрятал отцовский дневник в надежде, что папа не пойдёт на работу и не пропадёт на несколько дней; он стойко выдержал допрос и расплакался, когда Дин взял вину на себя.  
Дин наклоняется к мелкому, тянет его на себя, обхватывает за плечи.  
\- Ш-ш-ш… Сэм, всё будет хорошо. Мы справимся.  
Конечно, так и будет. Чтобы поверить в это, Сэму достаточно услышать стук сердца брата и побывать в течение минуты в его объятиях.  
Младший высвобождается и, уже не стесняясь залитого слезами лица, сердито говорит:  
\- Если ты ещё хоть раз посмеешь исчезнуть, я тебя убью!

* * *

Су-Фолс прочно оккупирован демонами с первой недели нашествия. Поэтому парни загоняют машину подальше в лес и идут пешком, хрустя мёрзлыми ветками.  
Только-только развиднелось. Дин, как обычно, под ноги не смотрит, но никогда не запинается. Сэм шагает напролом, оступаясь, теряя равновесие, сквозь зубы комментируя каждое соприкосновение со стволами.  
Даже в лучшие времена они не испытывали энтузиазма по поводу вылазок на природу. Хорошо, что «Автосвалка Сингера» расположена на окраине, и не нужно пробираться по улицам, рискуя наткнуться на демонов или их рабов.

И просто замечательно, что именно в сию минуту Бобби вывел Рамсфилда на утреннюю прогулку. Большой чёрный пёс гавкает раза два и машет хвостом, узнавая.  
Старый охотник на призраков не смотрел с таким потрясением, как на шмыгающих простуженными носами Винчестеров. Его мальчики были живы и относительно здоровы, горбились под тяжестью сумок и оружия, потирали лиловые уши и ждали, когда их орошат святой водой.  
Бобби трясущейся рукой вынимает флягу, плескает на парней и, когда те переглядываются, роняет баклажку, кидается к ним, облапив сразу обоих.

 

Бобби раскочегарил печку так, что мнилось, сейчас займутся жаром стены старого деревянного дома, снаружи кажущегося нежилым. Дымоуловитель модели Сингера работает прекрасно, и вряд ли кто-нибудь разглядит прозрачный столб дрожащего воздуха над трубой.  
Дин отогревает ладони об изразцы, Бобби хлопочет у плиты, Сэм выкладывает снедь на кухонный стол. Один из свёртков, приготовленных Матушкой Лисой, неожиданно горяч и даже обжигает руки. Сэм тихонько ругается в изумлении и, развернув фольгу, обнаруживает вишнёвый пирог.  
Роскошный запах свежей выпечки настолько силён, что притягивает к столу остальных.  
Бобби таращит глаза. Сэм радостно говорит старшему:  
\- Не остыл! За два дня! Это наверняка для тебя…  
Дин улыбается в ответ и спрашивает Сингера:  
\- Старик, что ты знаешь о потомках атлантов?

Около полуночи Дин, накинув куртку, выходит на крыльцо покурить. Стуча огромными лапами по ступеням, к нему поднимается Рамсфилд. Винчестер гладит пса по лобастой башке, и тот с шумом падает к его ногам, кладя голову на ботинок.  
Послезавтра двадцать четвёртое. Всё обговорено. Всё решено.  
У Бобби удачно завалялся чертёж молла на Западной Двенадцатой. Дин подробно рассказал о Матушке Лисе и беседе с нею, о том, что исправить ситуацию может уничтожение желтоглазого демона, умолчав лишь о своей судьбе. «Тебе ж не выйти оттуда», - в отчаянии проговорил Сэм. «Главное – войти живым и выстрелить, на остальное плевать. Вдруг повезёт, и твари сразу же отправятся в Ад». По мнению Бобби, план был тупым, идиотским, совершенно невыполнимым, и ни один демон, даже самый мелкий бес, на него не купится, но, отворчав своё, старый охотник пообещал с утра пойти за припрятанным кольтом…  
Винчестер смотрит в небо, и от подступивших слёз ледяные мерцающие звёзды расплываются радужными ореолами.

_\- Матушка, моя подруга ждёт ребёнка. Что будет с ним, когда изменится мир?  
\- Дин… Твой сын не родится._

* * *

Здание торгового центра в конце недлинной улицы – как на ладони. Как на мушке ствола.  
Блёклое зимнее солнце висит в серой пелене, осыпающейся на землю пеплом снежинок.  
Дин стоит возле «форда»; на нём отцовская кожаная куртка, неведомыми путями попавшая к Сингеру и сбережённая, которая и раньше была велика, а сейчас, на исхудавшем, висит, как на вешалке. Полу оттягивает кольт с одной-единственной пулей в барабане.  
Он проводит рукой по лицу, смахивая влагу, и оборачивается к родным.

От затормозившего поодаль минивэна подходят брат и Бобби. Бледный Сэм с глазами, провалившимися в фиолетовые ямы, напоминает привидение; он часто сглатывает, словно пытается избавиться от комка в горле.  
Дин коротко обнимает Бобби, шепнув: «Присмотри за братишкой…» Сингер, молча кивнув, уступает место Сэму.  
Огромные ладони до боли стискивают плечи старшего Винчестера; Сэм ловит взгляд брата и умоляюще бормочет: «Пожалуйста, Дин… пожалуйста!..» Он не отдаёт себе отчёта, о чём просит – то ли не идти на смерть, то ли не беспокоиться, как Сэмми будет жить без него.  
Дин улыбается мелкому, кривенько, плохонько – но улыбается.  
\- Вы там без героизма, ладно? Постреляли, чтобы оттянуть тварей от главного входа, и сматывайтесь.  
\- Какие из нас герои… - бормочет Сингер.  
Они уходят. Сэм почти пятится, чтобы дольше видеть брата.  
Хлопают дверцы, и «понтиак» отъезжает.

Дин садится в машину и, закурив последнюю в жизни сигарету, проверяет пистолет. У него две обоймы подготовленных Бобби патронов. Охотник клялся, что ловушка для демонов и короткое заклинание, выгравированные на пулях, при попадании в тело мясного костюма изгоняют беса не хуже заклинания.  
Винчестер вздрагивает, когда от молла начинают доноситься автоматные очереди и одиночные выстрелы. Это же стреляют и по Сэму! Не подставься, мелкий!  
Береги себя, братишка…  
\- Всё, завязываю; говорят, вредно для здоровья, - сообщает Дин окурку и выбрасывает его в окно. Он откусывает золотой шарик с браслета и языком устраивает оберег на месте выбитого Азазелем коренного зуба. Потом хлопает по рулю. – Ну, двинули. Не подведи, чувак. 

 

Получилось. Демоны клюнули, несмотря на всю примитивность плана.  
Вышибая стеклянные двери, врываясь в холл, Винчестер не встречает сопротивления – два раба, разбежавшихся от «форда» у входа, не в счёт.  
Первые твари появляются, когда Дин выходит из машины. Он стреляет, заботясь лишь о том, чтобы пули попадали в конечности одержимых, и мысленно благодарит Бобби – его изобретение работает на все сто. 

После того, как обоймы опустели, на загаженном каменном полу стонут и ворочаются пятнадцать человек, шестнадцатый мёртв, а владевшие их телами бесы с утробным воем и ультразвуковым визгом уносят свои чёрные дымные души в Ад.  
Дин отшвыривает бесполезный кольт.

Похоже, он изрядно проредил нечистую компанию: до него добираются лишь пятеро демонов, которым повезло.  
Они подходят на дистанцию поражения медленно. У Винчестера есть несколько секунд, чтобы оглядеться, увидеть разгромленный, покорёженный холл, гигантскую искусственную ёлку - бурую из-за обвешавших её человеческих внутренностей, перевёрнутый крест с распятой обнажённой девушкой, ещё живой, судя по слабым подёргиваниям, гирлянды из голов, протянутые от одной стены к другой.  
\- Эй, уроды! Позовите Азазеля. Скажите, Винчестер пришёл повидаться.  
\- Господин занят! У нас тоже сочельник! – рычит ближайшая из тварей, вскидывая руку.

Дина приподнимает и вколачивает в пол. Это повторяется неоднократно. Оглушённый, утративший возможность дышать, почти потеряв сознание от дикой боли во всём теле, Винчестер понимает, что следующий удар о каменные плиты станет для него последним.  
Но, к счастью, первый запал кончается, адская энергия не беспредельна, и, чтобы перевести дух, демоны решают его обыскать.  
\- Эта штука должна заинтересовать господина, - бес вертит в руках старинный револьвер. – Не верю в легенды, но... Пусть сам Азазель посмотрит, тот ли кольт. Эй, Фергус, пригласи господина.

Наклонившаяся к Дину тварь разочарованно говорит:  
\- Я не могу в него вселиться!  
\- Ищи тату, - советует другая, - с некоторых пор людишки начали страховаться с помощью пентаграмм.  
Демон взрезает кинжалом свитер на парне, разрывает футболку и действительно обнаруживает на его груди татуировку в виде пентакля с языками пламени; её на всякий случай наколол Стив Карсон вскоре после прибытия Дина в монастырь.  
\- Сейчас я гляну на твою тушку изнутри, красавчик! – скалится бес.

Срезающий татуировку клинок, наверное, причиняет страшную боль, но тело, уже заполненное страданием до краёв, отказывается осознавать и её.  
Сквозь багровую муть Дин видит, как демон подцепляет кинжалом лоскут плоти и опасливо откидывает в сторону: «Жжётся…»  
Через мгновение тварь вскакивает и изо всей силы пинает парня в бок.  
\- Он всё равно не впускает!  
К нему присоединяются остальные.  
Дина бьют ногами. Бьют по сломанным рёбрам, по размозжённым мышцам, по уже отбитым почкам и лёгким. Винчестер рефлективно защищает непослушными руками голову, но последний удар сапога приходится именно по ней.  
И Дин летит во мрак…

«Наконец-то», думает он. Беспамятство – лучшее, что может быть, отдохнуть, хоть немного…  
Расколотые шестерёнки в мозгу крутятся медленно, со скрипом, но всё же крутятся, и до Дина доходит: будь он без сознания, то думать бы не мог и не чувствовал, как его тело – безвольный мешок сводящей с ума боли – куда-то волокут.  
Тогда почему темно?!  
Ослеп.

Охотника подтаскивают к стене, усаживают, оперев спиной. Дин, будто со стороны, слышит свой слабый стон. Он сползает, но упирается левой рукой, чтобы окончательно не свалиться, – всё-таки сидячая поза представляется более достойной.  
\- Старый приятель пришёл со мной поквитаться? - голос незнаком, но интонации выдают Азазеля. – Или совершить самоубийство? Невмоготу уже, да?  
Дин столь неистово хочет увидеть желтоглазую харю, что окружающее вдруг начинает медленно проявляться.  
\- Что молчишь, неудачник? Не можешь говорить или не хочешь? Давай поболтаем напоследок.

Мир вдруг раскрывается – он ярок и невероятно резок по сравнению с тем, который видел Дин последние полгода. Видимо, финальный удар не только отправил его в нокаут, но кое-что исправил в голове.  
Демон стоит над ним в облике жгучего мачо-латиноса. Как всегда, мясной костюм приобретает неуловимые общие черты обладателя, поэтому Дин сразу узнаёт Азазеля.

Желтоглазый картинно рассматривает револьвер.  
\- Тот самый кольт… С одной-единственной пулей. Я считал тебя умнее, Винчестер. У тебя не было шансов! На что рассчитывал? Или это действительно самоубийство? Хорошо, уговорил, я убью тебя, только сначала влезу в твою тушку, и мы славно порезвимся. Мои подручные говорят, дескать, ты их не впускаешь. Сомневаюсь, что ты в силах удержать меня. - Азазель вынимает из кармана рогатый амулет. – Помнишь свою побрякушку? Возвращаю перед вселением, будь при полном параде. Кто бы мог подумать, что всё закончится именно так, да, охотник?

Присев перед Винчестером, тварь надевает ему на шею шнурок с кулоном, смотрит в глаза – сначала с ухмылкой, потом с изумлением и даже с замешательством.  
Дин смеётся. Ему всё равно, что вместо вдохов у него натужные, бесполезные хрипы – почти впустую, а вместо выдохов изо рта выплёскивается кровь, оторопевшая рожа демона того стоит.

\- Я не понимаю… - говорит Азазель. Он хватает кольт за ствол и рукояткой бьёт по пальцам опорной руки парня, дробя кости. – Впусти меня!  
Дин валится на бок. Бес настолько разозлён, что кажется – сейчас ударит рукояткой в висок, а этого нельзя допустить.  
Винчестер кое-как умудряется снова сесть и опять зло улыбается в оливковое лицо с пылающими жёлтым адовым пламенем глазами.  
\- Хочешь побывать в моей шкуре? Заходи, с-сука!  
Вместе с кровью он выплёвывает в демона и золотую бусину.

Если бы Дина попросили описать ощущения человека, в которого вселяется тварь из Преисподней, он бы не смог. Потому что нет в людских языках слов, подходящих для этого.  
Измученный разум, компенсируя недостаток лексикона, подсунул картинку: неодолимая мощь словно заталкивает Дина куда-то вниз, в подвал, в застенки полного бессилия, подчинения, нескончаемого унижения.

Он не сдаётся. Чёрт побери того, кто скажет, что Винчестер хоть раз уступил сверхъестественным монстрам!  
Весь тайный и не менее дурацкий, чем явный, план был построен лишь на том, что после вторжения демона Дину удастся на какое-то время обрести контроль над своим телом. Это могло получиться – ведь сумел же отец вырваться и не позволить Азазелю добить старшего…

Дин рвётся ввысь, протискивается сквозь упругую чёрную лаву, нашпигованную осколками стекла, обломками клинков, иглами, шипами, бритвами, которые режут, пронзают насквозь, сдирают плоть с костей. Шаг почти незаметен, но Дин идёт вверх, а не скатывается в личную преисподнюю.

Нечистый дух гневается, его бесит бессмысленное упорство, с которым полураздавленный муравей пытается поднять подошву наступившего на него башмака. По чёрной массе пробегают алые сполохи. 

В голове Винчестера грохочет издевательский гогот:  
\- Твой друг убит! А брата сейчас приведут сюда. Я придумаю для Сэма множество праздничных развлечений, а твои руки их осуществят. Весёлого рождества!

Твари посмели прикоснуться к мелкому?!!  
Дин не знает, где находится душа, но в груди возгорается ослепительно-белый огонь чистой, святой ярости. Демон чувствует вспышку, он обожжён светом, ошеломлён, сбит с толку –

\- и Дин вырывается на свободу.

Сколько у него времени? Секунда? Две? Три?  
Мясной костюм Азазеля лежит ничком. Кольт брошен рядом, Дин без труда дотягивается до револьвера. Курок уже взведён.  
Дин вдавливает дуло под подбородок и нажимает на спусковой крючок.

 

Последний толчок сердца.

 

Сэмми!..


End file.
